Rise of the Arrows
by DarkBlur56
Summary: Five years on the island of Lian Yu had changed Oliver Queen and Harry Potter, and now off the island and in Starling City, Oliver's home, the two plan to use their skills to save Starling City from the criminals that overrun it and in order to do that they must be someone else, they must be, the Arrows. Note: This story runs alongside the prequel: Birth of the Arrows.
1. Prologue: The Queen's Gambit

**Just an idea I got I guess. If you guys have any questions, let me know, like the pairings of the story, enemies, anything in general, and I should answer them, I normally answer as much questions as I can. So please, ask away. The main characters are _Harry Potter _and _Oliver Queen. _Takes place in Starling City for the main part, flashbacks are to the island. For those who have read the story already, and notice that there are differences from the last time, I am rewriting the already posted chapters up to the second actual chapter. So, that is why, no need for confusion.  
**

**Please review and thanks guys.  
**

* * *

Prologue: The Queen's Gambit.

* * *

Sure, Harry was happy that he was able to get out of Privet Drive during the summer, but the thing was, somehow he was not very happy about the whole situation. There was one thing good about this situation, he was going to be on a yacht. A yacht, of all the things he could be on for summer break, Harry Potter could not have thought he would be on a yacht. The downside, the Dursleys.

He was stuck with them for this trip, and Harry would've been glad to stay back in England, but the Dursleys were so stubborn that they had to bring him with. They would've put him in the cupboard under the stairs like they normally did, but Harry had got his own room, thank god for that. No more dust from the ceiling of the cupboard falling on him from Dudley, his irritable cousin, running up and down the stairs just to make him upset.

Another thing was, that since the Dursleys were going, they probably scored him a position to sleep in the bottom of the ship, that'd be the day, when the Dursleys wouldn't pull that stunt. That or they would use him as an anchor. An anchor, that was all the Dursleys thought of Harry, just something holding them down, ever since the night he ended up on their doorstep.

What Harry would've gave up so his parents could have been there, to keep him out of this life. Oh he could only dream. Harry's clothing that he was wearing at the moment was his new outfit that he had managed to talk his aunt and uncle to let him buy it.

His whole train of thought was blocking the outside world, as they passed through the massive Starling City. Starling City, that was where they were going, to get on the yacht. The yacht was owned by the Queens, a family of billionaires, and the owners of Queen Consolidated. The whole thing was for scoring a deal with Queen Consolidated, and Vernon could get a raise at Grunnings, the one place that England could employ the likes of Vernon Dursley.

Twelve years Harry had been living with this family, but Harry couldn't help anything, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, had been the cause of that, and then Harry remembered something Dumbledore said at the end of the first year at Hogwarts.

Voldemort, even in death, would try to come back, to take over the Wizarding World and anything in his way. It seemed that Harry's first two years at Hogwarts proved that. His friends helped him through things, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Those were the first two people that actually treated him like a friend, and Hermione, unlike every other girl in their year, was friends with him, not because he was the boy who lived, but for Harry himself.

Then his train of thought was suddenly derailed by his uncle, who was yelling his name at the top of his lungs.

"POTTER! Are you listening to me?" snapped Vernon, like a rotweiler with rabies, throwing Harry out of his thoughts. He was looking at the streets of Starling City, seeing the sidewalks full of life, way more people than Little Whinging. "POTTER!" Harry turned into the small four door car, to see quite the sight... Petunia, his aunt, and his cousin Dudley were looking at him like he was a piece of steak they were getting ready to dig into, and that thought terrified him. Even with Harry being a wizard with magic powers, he was absolutely petrified of them.

Harry turned to his uncle, who was yelling so much, Harry could see the veins pushed against the skin on Vernon's neck, and his face was pure red, and Vernon was getting ready to yell again, so Harry gulped real quick.

"What were you saying, I wasn't paying attention, was it that you didn't need to bring me with, or was it about how you don't trust me enough to leave me there for a few days with that one babysitter, or is it the fact you don't want my friends, who are _like _me to come over, and when you return find that your house is full of _freaks._" said Harry, and Vernon's veins seemed to grow twice their size in a matter of two seconds. Bracing himself for the worst, Harry looked out the window, but there was no yelling, or any noise to be truthful, it was peaceful... it didn't last long.

"Don't you dare talk to Vernon like that Potter! Just because you're related to us, doesn't mean you're welcome to be part of this, we are stuck together, and you will treat your uncle with respect!" said Petunia, and Harry looked towards her with a dull look like he didn't even care at this point, and truth was he didn't. All he dealt with was the same things, yelling, abuse, imprisoned.

"Well, you can thank Dumbledore for that." said Harry, and had a sudden realization, the one person who hadn't said a word in the car was dead quiet, and Harry turned his head slowly towards the blob near him, who was giving an evil grin. "Creepy. But what were you actually saying?"

"I explained to you that when we arrive at the Queen's yacht, you are to head straight to your room, and stay there." hissed Vernon, and Harry looked towards the rear view mirror, seeing Vernon's dark eyes.

"Oh, of course, like always, let me guess, my room is in the Brig? No, better yet, have me be the anchor, so you won't have to see me at all during the time." said Harry, and Dudley just gave a sinister smile, and Harry could see it, making his eyes get wide. "Don't even think about it Dudley. Remember, I have my magic."

"But too bad you can't use it out of that magic school of yours." said Dudley, and Harry pulled his wand out from his pocket, and pointed it at Dudley.

"Try me." said Harry, and Dudley became very quiet, showing Harry he had made his point. He loved freaking Dudley out, especially because of the fact Dudley was terrified of Hagrid, ah that was his favorite night with the Dursleys, surprisingly. "Hog tail."

Dudley touched the spot where Hagrid had made Dudley sprout a curly pink pig tail, and Harry chuckled.

"Enough! The both of you! And give that here!" said Petunia, trying to take Harry's wand. Harry put it in his pocket, and made a face.

"I'm surprised you allowed my friend Hermione, not the one who freed me from my jail cell, to watch my owl while we're gone." said Harry, and then the car slowed to a stop, as Harry saw a young woman walking away, looking awfully happy. The woman looked directly at Harry, and waved lightly, allowing Harry to lightly wave back, he hadn't seen her before, so she had to be from Starling City.

Once they got out, Harry caught his first glimpse at the Yacht, it was massive, quite beautiful as a matter of fact. He had got his bag of things, clothes, a phone, and a book from his friend Hermione, it was her favorite book.

"Remember what I said Potter..." hissed Vernon, and Harry nodded lightly, seeing the owner of the yacht, Mister Robert Queen walking towards them. Dudley suddenly pushed into Harry, almost knocking him down, but Harry managed to keep steady, causing Dudley some much anger.

"Wow," was all Harry could say when he continued to look at the yacht, until he moved by covering the lightning bolt scar on Harry's head, that looked brand new, even though he got it the night his parents died. That was probably largest worry the Dursleys had about Harry meeting the Queens, if they had seen the scar, they could have said they abused him. What the consequence was for that? Harry sure didn't know.

It wasn't all fake though, the Dursleys did in fact abuse him, and Harry couldn't do anything about it. Even with him being a wizard it didn't help him, Harry couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts, let alone near none wizards and witches. Harry growled at that fact, and Vernon looked at him, causing Harry to stiffen up, letting out a breath as he did it.

"Mr. Dursley I presume?" asked Robert, reaching them, and Harry was still standing in his spot, with his book bag on his shoulder that held his stuff. Harry had been quiet for most of that time, but he nearly broke his silence when Dudley, trying to get behind his father, pushed Harry out of the way, nearly making him fall in the water.

_God dang you Dudley... _thought Harry, growling lightly enough for no one to hear him. What was it that made Harry so hate able, was it because of the fact his parents were different, and so was he? He felt like he didn't deserve it, at least he thought anyway. Maybe things would change for the better, hopefully, it was slim, but it could happen.

More like a chance for him to end up in an even worse position with the three, and Harry felt like he was going to freak out on Dudley if he pushed him one more time... and he knew it would not end well.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen." said Vernon, and Harry pulled his secret phone out, one his friend Hermione had got him so they could keep in contact while he was gone. He felt it vibrate, and saw a message from her.

"Same here. Your kids don't like each other do they?" asked Robert, and Vernon turned to Harry and Dudley, who were giving each other death glares.

"The one with the phone isn't my kid, he's my wife's nephew." said Vernon, "wait, a phone? How on earth did he get that?"

"Got it from my friend. I thought it wouldn't bother anything," said Harry, while thinking, _and I could have something to do while trapped in my room. _

Needless to say, he wasn't going to be trapped in his room at all after today, Harry knew that somehow, and didn't know what that meant, but he could only hope it was a good thing.

"Where's his parents?" asked Robert, and Harry looked up at Robert, who was looking at Harry, and the two made eye contact.

"Dead." said Harry, and Petunia, along with Vernon turned their heads towards Harry, not believing that, even though he was told to be quiet, he had broke his silence. Harry couldn't help **not to **say anything, even no matter how bad the truth was.

"Shame, but you look like you're in good hands," and Harry gave a faint smile to the man standing in front of him. Harry hadn't thought about the fact Robert was a billionaire, because he seemed just plain, nice.

_If you only had a clue... _thought Harry, before all of them went on the yacht, and Harry noticed that there was an eerie feeling around him, and he honestly didn't know why... he only knew that it was very noticeable, and it seemed like none of the others had noticed a single thing.

* * *

Later that night, sitting in his small room, Harry looked around, not very large in size, enough to hold a bed, a nightstand, a small space to where he could enter the bathroom, and a small window to look out of. The room itself was in the middle of the Yacht. They were now in the ocean, away from the cities, just alone on the yacht, with The Dursleys aboard.

Here Harry was, trapped in his room, while his so called family were probably having the absolute best time of their lives, causing Harry to frown at it, but he couldn't complain, Vernon never took the phone away from him, and he still hadn't contacted Hermione since her message.

It was dark outside, telling Harry it was night time, as around the ship and miles around, thunder and lightning seemed to spread across the entire ocean. There was a storm around them, but where was the rain? When he pulled his phone out, Harry saw the time, it was almost Midnight. Great, all he needed was something to do before he would fall asleep. Harry looked at his phone, before going to the only contact he had in, before calling it.

"Hello?" asked Hermione Granger, answering the phone, and Harry smiled at the fact if he was forbidden to leave his room, he could have at least someone to talk to, even if he couldn't see her there.

"Hey, were you sleeping?" asked Harry, and heard a light yawn on Hermione's end, and that seemed to answer his question.

"I was, but I'm glad you called." said Hermione, and did another yawn. "How's the _vacation_ going?" Harry kind of noticed her tone when she said vacation, and smiled knowing she was knew what it was truly about.

"Not bad, stuck in my room, alone, nothing to do, nothing but talk to you that is." said Harry, and Hermione gave a laugh on the other end of the phone. "Well I'm not lying. How's Hedwig doing there?"

"Good, she loves it here, hey, I have a question, if you ever plan on getting rid of her, would you let me keep her?" Her voice made Harry know she wasn't kidding.

"Sure, but Hermione, I have to ask, how are you feeling, after you know, being petrified for a while." said Harry, and Hermione was quiet. "I hope I didn't make you upset."

"No you didn't, I was just thinking for a moment, but I feel fine, although I felt really weird when I came out of it," and Harry felt like he was starting to fall backwards, even though he was sitting against the wall.

"Hey, you get some sleep, I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?" asked Harry, and Hermione sighed.

"You promise?" asked Hermione, and Harry gave a laugh, before he noticed the nightstand moving around the room, sliding.

"I promise, night Hermione." said Harry, and got up, stopping the nightstand, trying to see what had caused it to move.

"Night Harry." replied Hermione, before she hung up the phone, and Harry put it in his pocket. Finally not able to take his boredom, he looked out of the room, trying not to see his aunt, or uncle, much less Dudley. There was a loud boom, and Harry had no idea where it had come from, but he suddenly was caught off guard by the ship making a sudden jerk. Harry's saw water flying into the hallway, coming straight towards him. Harry gulped, before running back into his room, but the water's strength destroyed the door, and filled the room.

"Great." said Harry, and then was overwhelmed by the water, as it filled his room, and he saw his book bag, and also saw his wand floating. He couldn't reach it, as it was stuck in the remains of the broken door, and he saw Hermione's favorite book floating in the water, absolutely ruined.

_Hermione's going to kill me! _thought Harry, as he grabbed the book bag, as it had a photo of him, Ron, and Hermione together at the Burrow, Ron's home. Harry tried to swim out, but was struggling. He swam out of the ship, and noticed a grim sight above him, the Yacht had broke in half! Looking around, the dazed Harry saw Vernon trying to save Dudley, who was sinking, but there was one thing he couldn't tell, where was Petunia?

Swimming up towards the surface, Harry noticed someone floating to the surface, at the other half of the Yacht, a woman. He was running out of air quickly, and he wasn't going to reach the woman in time before he drowned, Harry had to reach the surface.

Just as he ran out of air, Harry reached the surface, and gasped for air as much as he could take in, and immediately exiting the water made him start to freeze. The fresh air filled his lungs, and Harry looked under the water, to see the woman was gone, and he couldn't see her, or his uncle and cousin, let alone his aunt.

Then he looked out of the water once more, to see a lifeboat full of people, at least three, enough for at least one more. Swimming, Harry tried to reach the lifeboat with all of his might, but couldn't, he was too weak at this point, it took all of his energy just to escape the yacht sinking, and he knew he was still in the current of the sinking yacht, so using whatever strength he had left, he swam as fast as he could, trying to make it out of the current's reach.

Yelling, Harry swam, and heard a voice coming from the lifeboat saying they were going to paddle to him. Harry finally lost whatever energy he had left, and started to go under. Without any sign of anyone being close enough, Harry closed his eyes, before suddenly being grabbed by a young man with blonde hair. Harry opened his eyes to see the man lift him out of the water, and Harry grabbed onto the lifeboat, before the young man got in, as two older men, one being Robert Queen, pulled Harry.

"You okay?" asked the young man, and Harry lightly nodded, shivering. Harry didn't trust his words at all at this moment, as if his words could cause him to be thrown back in the water. "Was there anyone else in the water that you saw? A young woman?"

Harry lightly shook his head, trying to not think of anything but trying to get warm, and didn't remember seeing the woman in the water.

"Sara..." said the young man, and Harry looked up at him, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. From what he could tell, the yacht had not hit anything, nor had it have any damage, it was like it had simply broke in half like a twig. Harry wrapped his arms around himself, trying to capture any warmth that he had, but it seemed like to be an icecube in a freezer, that was how cold he was. The scene reminded the older men from how the R.M.S. Titanic had broke in half. It was terrifying how easily it had happened.

"You're freezing." said Robert, seeing how cold Harry was at that moment in time, and Harry seemed to be not listening, as all he did was stare down. Harry had just lost whatever family he had left...

Two days had passed, as the lifeboat floated through the vast ocean, as Harry opened his tired eyes, as he had barely slept at all if he even did, and when he woke up, he suddenly heard a loud gunshot, making his eyes open very wide. Except for the gunshot, Harry's surroundings were quite the sight... the smell of the salt water made his stomach turn over almost, birds cawing loudly, and all he could see around them was just plain water. Nothing else, no land, no nothing, only thing for miles around was the lifeboat.

Harry looked at the source of the gunshot, to find one of the older men had been shot in the head, and he was dead. Then he saw Robert holding a gun, and pointed it at a woman who they had managed to save from the waters. Just like the old man, the woman was shot in the head, and then Harry found himself being pointed at with the gun.

_God, I'm going to die here... _thought Harry, and closed his eyes, bracing for the fatal shot, but it never came.

"Protect him Oliver, you'll be all he has." said Robert, and then turned the gun on himself, and Harry gulped.

"Dad? NO!" yelled the young man next to him, and the gun went off, killing the billionaire, leaving Harry and the young man. "DAD!"

They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, until the young man named Oliver turned towards Harry, with his eyes full of tears. Oliver hugged Harry, and it told Harry that they were going to make it out of this alive, no matter what...

* * *

**Please review and thanks.  
**


	2. Episode One: Home

**For those who have asked if it's a Harry/Hermione pairing story, it is somewhat, like in the first season of Arrow, Oliver is with at least three women that I know of, so I'm doing the same thing with Harry, only thing is, he ends up staying with one of them, I haven't decided which, but whichever one, please, no hate. So far these are the ones I'm thinking of doing.**

**1. Harry/Thea.**

**Any pairing ideas, let me know, I will hopefully be able to answer them. Try to keep them reasonable, age wise...**

**First off, this is the full synopsis of the story. **

_Harry was reluctantly taken along to the Queen's Gambit, as Vernon was working on a deal for his company with Queen Consolidated, but that night however, would change everything, as the Queen's Gambit sank, ending up with Harry ending up stranded on the island with Oliver Queen for five years, forcing the two to do whatever it took to survive, while they formed a brotherly bond. Once off the island, Harry must deal with trying to adapt to his new life in Starling City, reconnect with old friends, help Oliver in his fight to save Starling City from the criminals that plague it. But how will everything be different once the Wizarding World discovers Harry Potter is alive, and somewhere in North America. The two will have to traverse multiple difficulties as they continue their fight for justice, as they get the Starling City Police Department after them, and more criminals want to have a piece of the vigilantes called the Arrows.  
_

**Also, I have some of the Arrow Characters entering the story, and if you have any idea for the fights or bosses, leave it in the reviews.**

**Oh, quick note, parts of the story that are this:** _in Italics_, **these are here for the flashbacks to the island, like the show. But without further a do, here is the first chapter, and please, leave your reviews. It helps me know how to improve. Already posted chapters are being updated.  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Home.

* * *

In England, inside of her house, Hermione looked at her phone, as she saw it had been more than a week since Harry had called her, and she was starting to worry, Harry had never broke a promise, especially when he had nothing to do.

"Harry, where are you?" asked Hermione, and called Harry's number. Almost a minute later, there was a voicemail. She had reached the voicemail ten times since he called almost a week and a half ago, and no response. Maybe he had his phone died, and didn't have the charger for it. It was a possibility, but there was another thing that Hermione was more concerned about. She couldn't come to say it, so she looked at Hedwig. "Why hasn't he called back?" The owl turned it's head to Hermione, and she gave a smile at how Hedwig was so calm.

"Uh Hermione, what's your friend's name that went out of the country?" asked Mr. Granger, and Hermione's eyes got wide.

"Harry Potter, why?" asked Hermione, and walked to her door, before hearing something she didn't want to at all.

"I suppose you should see this dear." replied her father, and Hermione walked down the stairs, to see on the television, was a news report of missing people, one of which was the Dursleys and Harry...

"Over a week ago, the yacht: The Queen's Gambit, went down in the Atlantic Ocean. So far, there have been no survivors, the missing passengers are that of father and son, Robert and Oliver Queen, the owners of the yacht... and a family. Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, and adopted nephew Harry Potter. Police are currently looking for the survivors in the Atlantic Ocean, but so far there have been no survivors." Hermione covered her mouth, not believing what she was seeing.

Hermione immediately contacted Ron, telling him to send a copy of the Daily Prophet from that day, and waited in her room, hoping that maybe the Ministry of Magic may have found Harry, maybe, just maybe, he was safe...

By the time the paper arrived, Hermione was worried to death, hoping that they had found Harry, but the headline on the front page confirmed her worst fears...

The Boy Who Lived Missing.

Hermione covered her mouth, before looking at the photo of Harry that had been shown on the Daily Prophet. She didn't want to believe that Harry was dead, she couldn't think of it, she knew Harry was alive, somewhere... he was alive.

Five Years had passed, and on the island of Lian Yu in the North China Sea, two men now were racing quickly across the island, diving, rolling, swinging through the trees, sliding down hills, whatever they could to get to the the beach. The island was isolated, no one had been near in a long time, and when there were, they would never leave, not alive anyway.

The area was pure green, just like the older man's clothing, making him hard to see. Even the youngest, who was wearing a dark red clothing similar to the older man, had a hard time seeing him sometimes. Seaguls and other flying creatures flew around the shores of the island, cawing, chirping. The air had a scent of salt, while also having a dull scent when away from the water. It was either the thickness of the trees trapping water vapor, or the smell of fresh rain falling down on the island, either way, it was boring.

"How much further?" asked the youngest, as the two reached the tree line, and the youngest taking his hood off, revealing that it was Harry, who was now seventeen, possibly eighteen. The man in the green hood removed it, to show that it was Oliver, who now had a long beard, and was tired.

"Not much further. We should be there in a minute. Are you sure there's a boat nearby?" asked Oliver, as the two now reached the edge of the beach.

"I'm sure, I saw it. Even though we may have not seen boats for a while, I know what they look like, this was a boat. I'm sure that what it was." said Harry, as they now reached the water, and Oliver saw the fisherman boat that Harry had seen a few minutes earlier.

"So, you want to do it?" asked Oliver, and Harry looked at him, smirking lightly, but Oliver couldn't see it as Harry was looking away from him.

"Be my pleasure." said Harry, before pulling a bow out from his back holster, and an arrow, that had a cloth on it. Oliver lit the arrow on fire, before Harry shot it across the island, into an unlit bomb, before an explosion so strong it nearly knocked Harry down, went off. That would certainly catch the boat's attention.

"So, I got one question for you Harry. Ready to go home?" asked Oliver, and Harry turned his head towards the person he came to call family while on the island, and gave a frown to him.

"I've been ready to go for five years Oliver, where have you been," stated the teen, who was now holding a small book bag that was faded, and ripped, but inside contained two things of his, a phone, and a photo.

"So still got my stuff in there?" When Oliver asked that, Harry laughed enough to make him nearly drop the book bag, but didn't thanks to his keen grip.

"Yeah, surprised I managed to keep it after we arrived." said Harry, pulling out the contents of Oliver's. A book full of names, and a photo of Laurel. "So, Oliver, ready to go see your old girlfriend?"

"I don't know, I hope she wants to see me. That, or she probably wants to throw me back on the island, and make sure nobody ever finds this place, so I couldn't get back off." said Oliver.

"Well, we will have to find out won't we?" asked Harry, as the fisherman boat reached the island.

"Hello!" yelled Oliver, seeing one of the fisherman, and Harry pushed his hair back, and looked at Oliver.

"Time to go." said Harry, and the two ran towards the boat, as the fishermen came out of the boat.

"Time to go home."

"How you feeling Harry?" asked Oliver, looking at his best friend, no, brother, that had been with him ever since he had arrived on the island.

"Okay, just glad to get off the island. You?" asked Harry, looking at the phone in his hand, and he sighed lightly.

"You don't look glad, we'll get you a phone so you can contact your friends." said Oliver, and Harry turned his head towards Oliver.

"It's not that, you know what it's about." said Harry. "It's what I've been worrying about since the moment we got on that island."

"The Dursleys?" That was the one thing Harry was worried about, if they had survived the sinking, and were somewhere in the country, would they take him away?

"Yeah, I mean, you're the one person who has treated me like family, I never really got that when I was with them, I was basically their servant. I didn't even know my name until I had to go to school, and then I met them. Ron and Hermione." said Harry.

"Well if they did, I'm not letting them take you back. You're going to be at my house, we're family Harry, like you said when we buried my dad, we're in this together." said Oliver, and Harry smiled, before Oliver handed him a pair of glasses.

"Thanks. Where did you find these?" asked Harry, and looked at the round glasses, before feeling his eyelids, trying to remember what it felt like to wear them.

"I found it where you lost them." said Oliver, and Harry realized that his sight had actually improved on the island, he rarely needed it now.

"You know, I'm glad we stuck together during everything." said Harry, and Oliver patted Harry's back, before Harry looked out towards the island far out in the distance, as it slowly disappeared from sight. "I mean it. Thank you Oliver."

"Least I could do, I promised you we would get off the island. And we did." said Oliver, and the young man sitting next to him just smiled.

It was a few days later that the two were standing in a room of the Starling City hospital, looking out the window seeing the massive city that was Starling City, reminiscing memories from a long time ago, they were not talking, just standing there quietly. When they reached the hospital, the doctors thought they were brothers, because mainly they acted like brothers, looked like brothers, and truth was, they were brothers every way except for their blood. Harry and Oliver had got a haircut, Oliver had his hair cut most of the way, except for probably a inch off his head, and a very light beard.

Harry, had his hair cut also, just enough to where it was shorter in the back, and longer in the front, covering the lightning bolt scar that he had hid from Oliver for a large amount of time on the island. Oliver had no idea what to think as to how Harry got it, but he knew Harry did not like to talk about it. The two were standing there, quietly, trying to hear what the doctor who examined them was saying.

"Oliver's body is covered in 30% scar tissue, and the young man who was with Oliver, who has hardly said anything, except for his first name, Harry, he's covered with 35% scar tissue, so that island, whatever happened there, it looks like they were tortured, the reason I say that is because of the fact of there were at least twelve fractures that never properly healed. Moira, you might want to prepare yourself, the Oliver you lost may not be the one they found on the island... and for the other one, some of the scar tissue is from farther than five years, giving suggestion, that, on the unwanted scale, that he was abused at his home." Harry heard that last sentence, and he closed his eyes, knowing that no one he knew was there for him and that his abuse at the hands of the Dursleys were showing.

Obviously seeing the depressed look on Harry's face, Oliver put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry gave a small smile, knowing that at least Oliver was there to support him, like he always had since they had met, it was the same thing the other way around, when it was Oliver who needed supporting.

"Oliver?" asked Moira Queen, Oliver's mother, and Oliver turned around slowly to look at his mother, who was standing there, with tears in her eyes, and her hand covering her mouth. She gave him a hug with all the warmth she could, and how long the two stood there, they had no idea, and they hadn't even noticed that the teenager had walked out of the room, trying not to disturb their personal moment.

"Uh, doctor? Is there a phone I can use?" asked Harry, and the doctor nodded, before pointing to a phone that was on the table nearby. "Thank you..."

"Sure, no problem." said the doctor, as Harry walked over to the phone, and dialed the only number he remembered, and waited as the call went through.

"Hello?" asked a tired voice, female, and Harry smiled lightly. "Hello?" Harry felt that if he didn't answer she was going to hang up.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, and the female on the end of the line he heard suddenly move, as if she knew something was up.

"Yes? Who is this I'm speaking to?" asked Hermione, and Harry smiled, before patting his side of his leg.

"A ghost from your past." said Harry, and Hermione seemed to not understand what he was saying. "I promised you I would call back."

"Harry?" asked Hermione, sounding excited, and relieved, and that made Harry smile brightly, the first time he had smiled in a long time like that.

"Yeah, it's me Hermione. I still owed you that call." said Harry, and Hermione was laughing on the other end.

"Wait, you died Harry, how are you alive?" asked Hermione, and Harry looked down. "I mean, that was what the reporters and the Ministry were saying. They claimed you were officially dead."

"I survived the sinking Hermione. You know I don't die easily, you've learned that very fast." Harry was trying not to make her upset, because the way she sounded at that moment made him smile like he did when he first met her. "I wasn't going to let that night stop me from finding a phone, I... I had to speak to you again."

"I'm glad you kept that promise, even if it is five years late." said Hermione, and Harry gave a small laugh. Something was bugging him, and he couldn't help it, because he didn't know what it was exactly.

"How's your owl? Hedwig." said Harry, and Hermione realized what he said, Harry had given Hermione his owl.

"Good... I never left for Hogwarts without it. The first year when you were missing, it was terrible." said Hermione.

"How so?" asked Harry, like he even had to ask... "How was it terrible?" She wasn't answering him, and he sighed.

"It's hard to explain Harry, think about it, how would you feel if the person you cared about most was suddenly gone, without a trace?" said Hermione.

"I'm the person you cared about the most? And I know how you felt," said Harry, a little depressed from that statement, and Hermione never answered right away.

"Yes, and it hurt even more because I couldn't tell them the truth, that you were actually dead. I had lost hope by Christmas, because by then, the search had been I kept Hedwig because I thought, if I kept her long enough, you would come back for her, and I could see you one last time." said Hermione.

"Hermione, you know there will never be one last time, I can guarantee that, and well, here you are, you're talking to me right now, even if we can't see each other," and when he said that, he cast a spell, and on the wall, only visible to him, was an image of Hermione, sitting in bed, on the phone. "Well now we can, look up." She did, and her eyes got wide.

"Did you do that?" asked Hermione, standing up, and seeing the image of Harry looking at her through the spell.

"Yes, I thought it'd be a way to see each other. Although, we can't touch each other. That's the limit, just seeing and hearing each other. But since I'm in a hospital, I have to have the phone up to my ear, otherwise I'd be called crazy." said Harry, and Hermione smiled. She put the phone down, and put her hand up to the image, as Harry put his hand to the image as well, so the image looked like their hands were touching.

"I missed you." said Hermione, with tears in her eyes, and Harry smiled, as he had a slight catch in his throat.

"I missed you too Hermione, I should be going okay?" asked Harry, and Hermione's face went from being happy, to being a sad, depressed look. "I will call you tomorrow... I promise, no matter what."

"Promise?" asked Hermione, saying it with a slight smirk, before Harry nodded, and she nearly started crying.

"Promise... and please, don't cry. I can still see you." said Harry, and then Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, and starting walking to her bed. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Harry..." said Hermione, laying down, still seeing Harry in the image on the wall, before closing her eyes.

"Talk to you soon." said Harry, before stopping the spell, and hanging up the phone, sure, he had seen his best friend, but he didn't feel like he was better, if anything, he was twenty times worse, it was because he couldn't give her a hug. She clearly would've ran into the hospital to give him some sort of an emotional motion, but the limit on the spell he had conjured up without a wand had prevented it. "Sleep tight."

Walking back into the hospital room, he found Moira and Oliver waiting for him, and Oliver was smiling.

"Harry? Would you like to stay at our house when you get out of here?" asked Moira, and Harry thought for a moment.

"I'm fine Mrs. Queen, I'll stay at a hotel or something, I would hate to be a bother for you guys." said Harry.

"You wouldn't be a bother, after all, it's the least I could do for keeping an eye on my son these past years." said Moira, and Harry seemed to be frozen in his spot, and he was thinking: _More like he kept an eye on me. _

"It's okay, I would rather stay at a hotel. Thank you anyway." said Harry, and Oliver walked to him, and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, just come stay with us, we have plenty of space for you to stay in. I swear, you will be fine there. Just come and stay for a few days, or how ever long you want." said Oliver, and Harry finally decided to say yes to the invitation, and nodded.

"Fine. I can stay at your house for a while. Oliver was always a bit persistent." said Harry, and Moira looked at Oliver, who gave a shrug as a reply.

As the blueish car drove from the middle of Starling city to the country side where a great castle, not as great as Hogwarts in Harry's opinion, but still, it was pretty great. He waited patiently alongside Oliver and his mother Moira Queen, who just happen to take a shine to Harry once he was willing to open up, thanks to Oliver's encouragement. They waited until the driver stopped the car in front of the home of the Queens, allowing them to get out of the vehicle, and after doing so, Harry grabbed the book bag he had, and Oliver had got two briefcases, that he had to stop the driver from getting it, as to not reveal it's contents.

Walking up to the mansion doors, Harry felt a twinge of joy seeing the manor, as it reminded him a little of Hogwarts, not much, but enough to make him happy, and that was how he felt at this moment, just happy.

"Oliver, your room is the way you left it, I, didn't have the heart to change it. Harry, I'm sure the guest room close to Oliver's will be fine for you, in case, **it** happens again." said Moira, entering the house, and the two looked around the massive house, Oliver was trying to see the difference since he left, and Harry, trying to get used to the new place he was in.

Harry gave an instinctive scowl to himself, Mrs. Queen had to stay the one night Harry had the nightmares that he often had, remembering the terrible, inhuman torture from the island. The thought of it made Harry's body hurt, so he immediately stopped thinking about it. Oliver was the only person that treated him like part of a family, so naturally Oliver was the only person able to calm him down, even though Harry was tough, his memories of torture broke right through his defenses.

"Holy shit... Oliver, it's good to see you back home. It's Walter, your dad's old business partner?" Harry had looked up to see Walter Steel standing in the doorway leading to the living room. Harry had a feeling he knew Walter from somewhere, and scratched his head lightly trying to figure it out. Finally giving up, Harry felt his pocket, where he had the photo of him, Ron, and Hermione. He wanted to contact them, at least one of them, it didn't matter who it was...

"It's good to see you too Walter, this is my friend Harry." said Oliver, and Harry waved, as Walter looked at him.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Walter, and everything seemed to go silent as Harry gulped.

"The two were on the island together. They were there the whole time." said Moira, and Oliver nodded, and Harry exited the house for a moment as though he was about to be in a family moment that he was not needed in, when Oliver walked outside, to join the teen standing at the porch.

"Have you made your decision yet Harry?" asked Oliver, and Harry sighed, he knew Oliver was going to ask him sometime. "Just take your time about it okay?"

"I haven't Oliver, but I will tell you when I figure it out. I mean, my old friends are in England. My house is probably full of strangers, everyone thinks I'm dead. But here, I have a chance of a new life. A place where I belong, and right now, that is all I want, a place where I belong." said Harry, and Oliver stood there.

"Isn't that what everyone wants?" asked Oliver, and Harry smiled. "See, you already know your decision, but you just don't want to make a mistake."

"I need to do something in a little bit, then I should have my decision." said Harry, and Oliver nodded understanding.

"Alright, just be sure when you do." said Oliver, and Harry nodded, before the two re entered the house, and then Harry walked over to the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

Needless to say, Harry was suddenly being talked to, but from who, he hadn't had the faintest idea.

"Who are you?" asked a teenage girl, and Harry looked up the stairs to see a very beautiful girl his age, with dark brunette hair, and hazel eyes in a glittered dress. He struggled to keep his nerve as he had not been around much girls his age, or even two year differences.

"Harry, I believe you're Thea, your brother is..." he was immediately cut off by the girl saying brightly:

"My brother is here?" Thea came down the stairs, before hugging her brother tightly. Harry felt like it was natural, he was a stranger to her, so how was he to just be able to converse with someone. Harry motioned he was going up stairs to him, before walking up the stairs to his bedroom that he was going to stay in.

What was it about this place that made Harry feel like it was his home, he had never even felt that way, not at Hogwarts, and that was a place full of wizards and witches. Sitting down on his bed, Harry noticed a phone on the nightstand, and he knew already that Oliver had someone put that there for him. Oliver was a good person, right now, that was all that mattered, that Harry was with good people, not anyone like the Dursleys.

Getting up for a moment, Harry opened the closet to find clothes in his size, and on it was a note, reading: _Figured you would want some clean clothes that would fit you. _Harry saw it was from Moira, and he pulled a black t shirt out from the closet, and shut the bedroom door. Taking his shirt off, it revealed the scar tissue that had been made since Harry ended up on the island. The island was a prison... it was, Purgatory. He was glad to be off that death trap of an island... and there wasn't anything going to make him go back, nothing.

Then, he closed his eyes, and then opened them, to see in the mirror was an image like what he had conjured up at the hospital. It was Ron sitting with his family, only thing was, Fred and George weren't there.

_Maybe later... _thought Harry, and the image faded away, and the mirror went to normal, as he put his dirty shirt in the laundry basket, before laying down on the bed, and closing his eyes. Harry slowly drifted off into sleep, before dreaming about, not about the island, but instead, the day he met Ron and Hermione.

Waking up, Harry found himself staring at the ceiling, not able to think about anything else, when he got up, and walked to the mirror, taking his new shirt off, revealing all of the scar tissue that had been on him for as long as he could remember, it was from the island, and he was suddenly not alone in the room, when Thea came in without knocking, and opened the door.

"Whoa..." said Thea, as Harry turned towards her, to see her just frozen in her spot. "I'm sorry, uh, Oliver wants to talk to you downstairs."

"It's okay, and why are you staring at my six pack?" asked Harry, and Thea looked up away from Harry's muscular body, and just pointed downstairs, and left abruptly, not saying anything.

_Wow, that was awkward. _thought Harry, before putting the black shirt on, trying to forget about the ways Harry had got the scars, one he was not able to forget was his right hand. But he wasn't going into that, he was still not used to being off the island, and the more he thought about it, the more he felt he was on the island.

Deciding it was time to go downstairs, Harry walked out of his room, seeing Oliver speaking to Thea, who seemed to be distracted by something.

"Wanted to talk?" asked Harry, and Oliver looked at Harry, who seemed to be settling in well, and smiled.

"Yeah, I heard you talking on the phone last night at the hospital. You talked to her then?" asked Oliver, and Harry looked at him, surprised that he actually remembered Harry's plan to call Hermione first.

"I did. She didn't think it was me at first, until I said the thing I said before the whole incident went down." said Harry, and Oliver nodded, not wanting to make Harry uncomfortable.

"Well, if you want, we can figure out something so you can see your friends." said Oliver, and Harry nodded, trying to let on that Harry had a way to see them, but not a way to actually physically be there.

"Alright." said Harry, and then, proceeded to enter the kitchen to get something to drink. He could feel that he needed to do something, and remembered he promised to talk to Hermione today... "Crap, I forgot..."

He got his water, and walked up to his bedroom, shut the door, and walked to the mirror. Harry looked at the mirror, and performed the spell he had done earlier, and an image of Hermione reading a book appeared.

"Hey, forget about me?" asked Harry, and Hermione nearly jumped off of her bed out of surprise, and smiled.

"No, I thought you would've called at least first." said Hermione, and Harry chuckled. "So, that your hospital room?"

"No, I'm in my current home right now." said Harry, and Hermione put her book down, looking up at Harry, who was giving a light smile.

"Who are you with right now?" asked Hermione, curiosity getting the best of her, and Harry uncapped the water.

"With some good people, the Queens." said Harry, and Hermione's brain connected the dots, before she sprung to her feet.

"The Queens, the family who owned the Queen's Gambit? How did you manage that?" asked Hermione.

"One of the Queens were me for those five years. So, they offered me a place to stay." said Harry, and Hermione looked at him oddly. "Everything okay?"

"Since when don't you wear glasses? I didn't notice last night." said Hermione, and Harry held up a hand. "Five years?"

"Yes. Had a type of surgery... complicated. I don't even know." said Harry, and Hermione laughed at this.

"Of course you don't Harry..." at this Harry proceeded to laugh with her, as she gave a smirk. "You've changed."

"So have you. Only thing is, you don't have as much marks as how I've changed," Hermione looked confused at this, so Harry changed the subject. "Hermione, have you talked to Ron?"

"Not much since a year ago, but we're still friends." said Hermione, and Harry motioned the brunette to look behind her, and on her bed, was a copy of her favorite book. "You actually have it..."

"It's a copy, the one I borrowed was ruined when the yacht went down. I figured you deserved to have your book back, even if it's a different one." Hermione heard something, and she frowned.

"Harry, I really have to go, can we talk again later?" asked Hermione, and Harry gave a nod to her, before she waved bye. "Bye Harry."

"Bye Hermione." said Harry, and the image faded away, as Hermione exited the room, and Harry sighed, knowing that for however long they spoke to each other, it would not be long enough... and he seemed to know it too well, even though it had only happened twice. Harry hadn't thought about how Hermione had looked, as he just couldn't stop thinking about talking to her. It was the last thing the "old" Harry had done before he _died_ on the yacht, when he went under, Harry came out different.

He hadn't bared the heart to tell his best friend of the opposite sex, because he knew once he said that, everything, and he meant, everything would be different, Harry doubted he would see Hermione ever again. So, as long as he could, Harry would try to keep things how they were, before everything happened. He only hoped that one day, that Hermione could accept the new Harry. The one who happened to be a lot tougher than the old one.

Who was he to say that Hermione would ever find out? There was a chance that Hermione would never find out, only that in their talks, she was talking to the same Harry that she had lost. If he could, Harry would keep it just like that, even though he knew she would want to see him in person, not through some image on a wall.

Then one person came to his mind, Ron... his first friend, at least, he thought... because Harry had met him first on the train, and they seemed to be friends right away, but, there was something very different when it came to Hermione, he felt more comfortable with her, even in the awkward moments, like using Polyjuice potion to turn into someone else, and she ended up being a cat lady.

Harry had to admit, even as a cat, she was cute, cute, he had never really admitted that before, and personally, he had to say, now that he had seen her a fully grown woman, that she was absolutely beautiful. She probably had no idea that was how Harry thought of her at that moment, but there was one thing that was different about her, her hair was no longer bushy like he remembered. It was smooth, sleak, and Harry had no idea what to say about that, but he was cut off by a knock on his door, and Oliver entered, noticing Harry was just staring at the mirror.

"So, talk to Ron yet?" asked Oliver, taking interest in Harry's old friends, and Harry replied by shaking his head. "You want to ease in that you're alive. Hermione's the only one who knows isn't she?"

"Yeah. She even thought I was dead, after the search was cut off, by Christmas, she had lost hope." said Harry, and Oliver put his hand on his young brotherly figure's shoulder, and Harry turned his head to Oliver.

"Harry, everyone loses hope at one point, and it seems like she had a little bit, because once she knew you were alive, she instantly was wanting to jump through the phone to see you in person." said Oliver.

"Yeah she was, well, _is._ I just talked to her, and for the first time, I realized she wasn't the person I met when I was eleven, she was a fully grown woman, and the thing was, she never forgot about me..." said Harry, and Oliver smiled.

"Then you've really left a mark on her, that's a good thing. Only thing is, how large is that mark?" Oliver's knowledge seemed to not be bothering Harry, because it seemed that ever since he was thirteen, he was used to it, as he had lectures from his best friend, and then needless to say, Harry didn't mind it anymore, he actually liked it.

"I hope I just get to see her soon." said Harry, and his mind seemed to focus on one thing, the one thing to get his mind off of things, the book of names.

"We'll get to that soon enough Harry, I can tell what you're thinking, the list." said Oliver, and Harry gave a nod, telling Oliver that he understood. "Let's just get settled here. Get used to everything before we decide to go and do our mission."

"Alright Oliver," although Oliver couldn't tell, Harry was thinking to himself: _the sooner, the better... _

"Let's go downstairs, I have an old friend coming over." said Oliver, and Harry was still looking at the mirror, when Oliver walked out of Harry's room, and went downstairs.

"I think I'm going to like it here." said Harry, before walking downstairs, ready to meet Oliver's old friend.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter, what do you guys think? Like I said at the beginning, I am updating the chapters, so please, don't ask questions about it. Next Chapter should be fixed in a day or two.**


	3. Chapter Two: Secrets

**This is the final updated chapter before I work on the third chapter. Tell me what you guys think, and any questions let me know. Please review and thanks. **

**Oh, Mad about the Boro, they did have stuff with them, it was the two briefcases if you read it carefully, as you may have missed it.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Secrets

* * *

Standing in the living room, Harry looked at the television, seeing a news broadcast, and he was surprised to see a photo of Oliver and him leaving the hospital.

"Oliver Queen alive! The infamous Starling city resident was found by fishermen along with an unknown young man, the only other survivor of the shipwreck of the Queen's Gambit. They were found in the North China sea on the island of Lian Yu, five days ago, five years after he was presumed dead in the terrible accident. Queen's father, Robert Queen, was in fact confirmed dead." said the reporter, as the photo of the two was enlarged. Harry noticed the look on his face, one that showed absolutely no emotion, like he was just nothing.

"Welcome to the Queen family, that happens a lot with us." said Thea, and Harry turned towards Oliver's beautiful sister, who was holding something in her hand. Harry tried to figure out what was in her hand, but gave up after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I was on the news a lot before I was here, back where I used to live, I was on the news a bit," said Harry, and Thea opened her hand.

"Oliver had me give this to you." said Thea, and Harry now saw it was a silver watch, making him smile. Thea must've have been depressed by something, as she looked down, away from Harry.

"Thanks. About earlier, when we first met, I understand... your brother gets home after five years of being presumed dead, you get excited."

"It's my only brother, what can I do? I missed him," and with this, she handed Harry the watch, to which he put it on. "Do you have any family?"

"No." replied Harry, and Thea looked at him with a confused look, trying to figure out the teen in front of her.

"Where are they?" asked Thea, and Harry looked at the television, trying not to make eye contact with Thea.

"Dead. Parents were murdered, the relatives I was staying with, bottom of the Atlantic Ocean probably." said Harry, and Thea covered her mouth, as she felt sorry for him.

"You're not like the other guys I know." said Thea, and Harry just shook his head lightly, before turning his head to her.

"Nobody is like me Thea. Nobody." said Harry, and turned his attention to the television once more, before the two heard voices from the other room. Thea could not figure out the teenage boy who was standing in front of her. It seemed that this person standing in the room was not very willing to converse when it came to his past, and Thea understood that, but the thing was, how could he be so distant all the time? He hadn't really talked much, even though he seemed to talk to Oliver a lot.

"Pretty sure on Lost, they're all dead I think." said a voice, and Harry walked out of the room, to see Tommy Merlyn, Oliver's long time friend. Tommy went to speak again, but Thea, who entered the room with Harry, interrupted him, saying:

"What was it like there?" and there was a very long, and awkward pause, everyone there waiting for an answer curiously. Oliver looked at his sister, because of the fact she had popped out of nowhere.

"Cold." was all Oliver said, before Harry caught Tommy's attention, and Oliver seemed to notice it too. "Tommy, this is my friend Harry, he was on the island with me for those five years." Tommy looked at Harry, curious on whom he was and where the teenager came from, as Harry waved lightly.

"Nice to meet you." said Harry, and then Tommy changed the subject by saying to Oliver in a firm voice...

"Tomorrow. You, and me are doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on." When Tommy said that, Oliver turned his attentions to Harry, who was looking at his watch.

"That sounds great." said Oliver, and Harry looked up, to see Oliver looking at him, before giving him a look that said it was alright.

"Harry can come if he wants." Harry nodded, before lightly looking towards one of the room entryways, where Walter was entering.

"Uh, Walter, I was hoping to swing by the office tomorrow actually, if you don't mind." said Oliver, and Walter gave him a funny look, and answered simply by stating:

"Well there is plenty of time for all that Oliver, Queen consolidated isn't going anywhere any time soon." Harry gave a look to Oliver that told him that Harry was going to go outside.

Then, proceeding outside, Harry thought to himself, _so, this is how things are going to be from now on? I will need time to get used to it. _By the time Harry had come out of his thoughts, he found himself standing in the dark, and Moira was standing in the doorway.

"Come inside, before you get sick." said Moira, and Harry turned towards her, and gave a nod, before walking inside. Harry walked to the dining room, to find that dinner was ready, and quietly sat down with everyone.

* * *

Waking up at one in the morning, Harry found himself on the floor, and holding a sharp object, while standing in the door, was Oliver, who seemed to be watching for the whole time.

"How long have I been down here?" asked Harry, and Oliver just looked at him, not answering for what seemed like an hour. "Oliver, how long have I been down here?"

"An hour. I tried to wake you up, but you grabbed that, and tried to cut my head off, so I decided to wait until you came out of it. What was it about?" asked Oliver, and Harry sat up.

"The arrow being taken out of my chest." said Harry, and Oliver nodded, understanding Harry entirely, as if Oliver had dealt with the same thing.

"Ah... thought it might have been something else." said Oliver, expecting Harry to at least have been more of a danger in his dream than an arrow being pulled out of him, maybe Harry had been not built strong like Oliver had, who only had nightmares about his worst moments on the island, where he had been tortured.

"It just caught me off guard, the pain does it to me, it's like, when I have the pain in my sleep, my body reacts and grabs the most dangerous thing it can grab at that moment. It's worse when I have those moments, you know, the torture." said Harry, and Oliver sat down next to Harry, who had dropped the object.

"So, how's your abilities?" asked Oliver, and Harry turned to him, in surprise, like he hadn't expected Oliver to know he had magic.

"I forgot you even knew." said Harry, and Oliver just looked at him lightly, before Harry turned his palm upwards, and thought hard, before the bed floated. "Okay. I don't use them much, only when I need to, I don't need to use it when I speak to _her_ but I want to."

"What do you mean exactly?" asked Oliver, and Harry gave a laugh to that statement, before put the bed on the floor.

"I create like skype, but I can use it almost anywhere. The only place I can't so far is on a vehicle, which is weird. It might interfere with my ability to produce the image, but whatever it is, it prevents my abilities from working."

"You do understand that instead of just using the image _spell, _you could just arrange to have them come to Starling City." said Oliver.

"Actually that's a good idea, but I think for right now, while I'm still getting used to Starling City, they shouldn't come, don't want to be overwhelmed." said Harry, and Oliver smiled at that, before arguing...

"Oh, it seems like Hermione wouldn't overwhelm you, it's just Ron you're worried about." said Oliver, and Harry nodded to this, before scratching his head.

"Ron can be... how do I say, emotional. If he is worse now, I would hate to see if he found out our _secret plan._"

"Yeah, no one can know." said Oliver, and then noticed Harry was focusing to the other end of the room. "You're using it aren't you?"

"Kind of, right now, I can't speak to her, not while she's with her family, I talk to her when she's alone." said Harry, and Oliver suddenly was able to see what Harry was seeing. The teenage brunette with her mother and father.

"Now I understand why you want to talk to her so much." said Oliver, and Harry turned his head to him, expecting him to be giving him a funny look, but Oliver was plain serious to this.

"You think I find Hermione attractive?" asked Harry, and then Oliver looked at him, and this look, was deadly serious, telling Harry that Harry knew exactly what he was saying.

"Why wouldn't you? She's a girl your age, and personally, by the way it looks, she looks like she misses someone." said Oliver, and Harry looked at the image of Hermione, who seemed to be nearly asleep, when she seemed to notice the image, before the image dissipated away.

"She won't be able to handle the truth Oliver. The truth that the person she talked to the night the yacht went down, died on that island, and that the person she sees now, is basically a different person. She can't know, because once she does find out, we'll never speak to each other again." said Harry, and Oliver looked at his best friend, before nodding.

"If she's really your friend Harry, she'll stay by your side, no matter what." said Oliver, and Harry just turned his head to his brother figure, who seemed to be thinking the same thing as he was...

"I can hope. She's my best friend, from before the incident. So far, it would appear that we're still good friends... but she thinks I'm the same person as I was five years ago." said Harry, and then looked at the wall, before closing his eyes.

"You are the same person, only thing is, the island, it scrapped off bits of you, showing the real Harry Potter. All that those five years did was make you stronger." said Oliver, and then heard a sigh, before the billionaire realized that his team mate was asleep. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Oliver..." said Harry, before Oliver got up off of the floor, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, unaware that Thea was standing at the edge of the door, who had just arrived.

"Is he okay?" asked Thea, and Oliver turned to his sister, and nodded. "What was wrong with him?"

"Nothing. Just a dream. That's all it was, just a dream. Although he is quite capable of doing some damage to a person if you catch him off guard." said Oliver, warning Thea not to go in there, when she opened the door lightly to peek in, to see Harry, who, no longer on the floor, was now in his bed, looking like he was about to say something.

"Got it, Oliver, who were you two talking about, that Hermione?" asked Thea, very curious about the girl the two had clearly been speaking about not even five minutes earlier.

"An old friend of Harry's who he wants to see badly. She was there for him when no one else was, so she left a mark on him, not psychically, but emotionally." said Oliver, and Thea looked even more curious about this girl named Hermione, and what she had a part of in the teen's life.

"Well he certainly misses her, I can tell that much. I better get back to bed Ollie," said the young Queen, before her older brother stopped.

"Good night Thea, and Mom told me that you can be a bit aggressive. Just for my sake, take it easy on Harry, right now, we're all he has." said Oliver, and then, before a moment passed, Thea nodded.

"It's good to have you back home Oliver." said Thea abruptly, breaking the tense silence, before she gave him a hug.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

_**"You need to live in the present Granger. Harry Potter died five years ago, and now he's talking to you? I get that you miss him, I miss my best friend, but we're not getting him back!" said Ron, as Hermione stood in the Burrow, Ron's home.**_

_** "Look, I know you think I'm delusional, but I know Harry, and the person I talked to was most certainly Harry. I don't care what you say Ronald, but that's Harry." said Hermione, giving a nasty look at her old friend, who was steamed enough to where he could be old looking, but then Hermione realized something. "He hasn't talked to you yet?"**_

_** "No, even if he was alive Hermione, you think he's just going to come back running? I understand that Harry would miss us, but he would rather stay in a new life where he could be normal, where he's not the Boy Who Lived, where's he's not famous." said Ron, trying to understand why Hermione was trying to pull a fast move on him.**_

_** "I am not thinking that, he didn't have to say he wasn't coming back, I could tell, but if you won't believe me, fine, but I know that Harry's alive. No matter what, I will prove that Harry's alive. Even if I have to drag you to him." said Hermione, and Ron just had enough, before walking out of the room, leaving Hermione alone.**_

_** Standing there, Hermione knew what it would take to make Ron believe her, and then with a flash of light, Hermione was gone. **_

Waking up, Harry found that the dream he had was real, as he found his phone was ringing, showing it was Ms. Granger herself calling.

"Hello?" asked Harry, drowsy from his slumber, and then found himself nearly thrown out of bed by Hermione's voice, ecstatic and angered.

"Harry, you need to talk to Ron, he won't believe me that you're alive. If you could only come out to England and show up to the Burrow, he would realize. That or arrange something, please." said Hermione, nearly having her words run right against each other, making it hard for Harry to understand, but he got the picture.

"Alright, I'll figure something out, okay?" was all he said, as his eyelids were growing heavier by the minute.

"Thank you Harry, I wouldn't ask, but Ron deserves to know that you're alive. Were you planning on telling him?"

"Yes, but not right away. I want to tell him, but I don't want him to be, eh, overwhelming." said Harry, and Hermione laughed. "Oh, and no need to go into detail, I saw the whole thing."

"Were you using the spell?" asked Hermione, and Harry performed the spell, as the image of Hermione appeared.

"No." said Harry, putting the phone down. "I just happened to be having a weird vision like dream. But I saw the whole thing go down. I understand he wants to move on Hermione. Maybe for right now, that's what I need to let him do."

"Harry, you realize how important this is to me, that we're back as the Golden Trio?" asked Hermione, and Harry wondered what that meant.

"The Golden Trio?" asked Harry, and Hermione saw his expression in the image, before she explained.

"It's our nickname, the three of us, after we became friends, we were claimed as the Golden Trio. You were the leader, I was the brains, Ron was the brawn, believe it or not. After you went missing, the Daily Prophet said: _The Golden Trio broken. _It was odd not seeing you at Hogwarts." said Hermione.

"Well, as much as I like the name of that, I would rather be just Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived, Wizard, Lonely. After five years of solitude, it kind of becomes a habit to be by myself." said the tired teen, and Hermione looked at him with curiosity.

"Harry..." said Hermione, her voice soft, trying to not make him upset or anything from his state right at this moment.

"Yeah 'Mione?" asked Harry, looking up at her, and she just gave him a look, one he couldn't tell what it meant.

"Don't you think it's time to break that habit?" Harry just pondered over what Hermione had said, before Harry stated.

"That's the thing, I'm always going to have be like this, because Voldemort will try to come back, and when he does, I will have to stop him, and he'll attack whoever I think as family, so as a part of me wants to have family and friends, the majority wants to keep them safe, out of harm's way."

"He's not coming back Harry, he hasn't yet, and he won't." said Hermione abruptly, and Harry looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not taking the chance, I really am sorry." said Harry, before seeing Hermione's hurt expression, and the image dissipated. Harry turned his phone off, before getting out of bed, and walking to the bathroom. Something about the way Hermione had looked at him made him feel guilty about his decision. It was not like Harry to feel guilty about a decision, well, actually, it was, but he tried to make himself clear that whatever he did would have a good effect. Sometimes even the good decisions he tried to make backfired on him.

"Harry, you okay?" asked Oliver, seeing Harry's look as Harry came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Oliver was fully dressed wearing some new clothes, a dark blue pair of jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and a light blue jacket.

"Huh, oh yeah, just had a talk with Hermione. I think I may have hurt her feelings." said Harry, and Oliver looked at him, giving Harry an expression that told him that Oliver understood. "I told her that I wasn't going to let myself get emotionally attached to them again, because there's a chance, that, once everything goes into motion, they could get hurt, and I would be to blame. I told her the first part, not the because part."

"Did what you thought was right, that's all that matters." said Oliver, and Harry heard a knock on the door, and Harry realized exactly who it was.

"I'll be dressed in a minute." said Harry, before falling into his room, just barely missing Thea, who was walking towards the bathroom.

"Whoa! Harry be careful! You nearly created collateral damage!" said Thea, and Harry poked his head out of the room, and gave a smirk towards Thea, who gave him an evil look.

"Thanks, I needed that this morning, just a dirty look, now, if you excuse me..." said Harry, now entering his room once more.

"Harry..." said Thea, and Harry poked his head out to suddenly a towel thrown in his face, and she smiled. "Much better. Now that is covered, I can be in peace."

"Ha ha, well at least my pants aren't ripped." said Harry as Thea was walking away towards the bathroom, and he decided to be devious, before putting his hand out, and suddenly Thea's back pockets ripped open, and Thea gasped as she felt the air hit it.

"How did you do that?" asked Thea, covering up the revealed parts of her skin, and Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"Did what?" replied Harry, and Thea looked like she was about to lash out at Harry from him being a sneaky little punk.

Oliver stood downstairs nearly laughing, before letting Tommy in, and Tommy heard the situation going on.

"What is that noise?" asked Tommy, before Thea ran by on the stairs chasing a fleeing Harry, and Tommy's eyes got wide. "Oh, Harry shouldn't have done that."

"He didn't." said Oliver, and Tommy turned his head towards him, before Oliver finally covered his mouth trying to not laugh.

"That is so not right, letting the blame go on Harry." said Tommy, as Harry laughed running the other way.

"He likes it." said Oliver, and Harry suddenly came downstairs, in a black t-shirt, and a red jacket over it, with some faded blue jeans.

"Let's go." said Harry, and pointed towards the door. "Before she comes back and tries to rip my head off."

"What happened to Thea?" asked Tommy, curious by what Harry had done to her, and Harry gave a slight smile to Tommy.

"She got what she wanted." said Harry, revealing that she had laid a good punch on his back, but not enough to bruise him. "But, just in case let's just go."

"Too bad. I would've loved to see Thea be humiliated." said Tommy, and Harry suddenly gave a wink to Tommy, before saying:

"Oh, she's humiliated enough." said Harry, holding the two back pockets from Thea's jeans, causing Tommy to nearly fall out of his skin from what Harry did.

"Wait, oh my god, you two planned that." said Tommy, and Harry shook his head abruptly, and dropped the back pockets.

"Nope, Oliver thought it'd be good for me to have a kind of sibling deal with Thea, pranks were one of them." said Harry, before Oliver gave a thumbs up, and then there was a noise upstairs, and Harry's eyes got wide. "GO!"

The three hurried outside, before Thea came downstairs and rescued her back pockets, and Harry could literally her saying:

"I swear Oliver is behind this somehow, Harry is going to pay for this." By that moment, Harry was nearly rolling on the floor out of his mind.

Walking to Tommy's vehicle, Harry saw it was only two seats, and then scratched his head lightly.

"Where am I going to sit?" asked Harry, and Tommy realized the predicament they were in, and Oliver seemed to have an answer, as he opened the garage, showing a red motorcycle, and Harry's eyes seemed to pop out of his head like torpedoes. "Sweet mother..."

"Figured you'd like that." said Oliver, and Harry jumped on the motorcycle, and closed his eyes, putting a helmet on.

"Does he have a license?" asked Tommy, and Oliver looked at him for a moment, in disbelief he would say that.

"Well, let me see, he's been here for two days, the first in the hospital the whole time, the second day he got settled in, so no." said Oliver, and Tommy seemed to be scared to let Harry drive without any experience.

"I have experience driving a motorcycle Tommy, believe it or not." said Harry, and then followed the two out of the driveway, into the city.

* * *

Harry found that as he drove the motorcycle behind the two men while they drove through the streets of Starling City, he saw that there were thousands of people just walking on the sidewalks, doing their daily commutes. He thought it was something odd, as Harry had never really seen much people on one spot, well, unless he counted Hogwarts, but that was a school, this was a city.

The motorcycle itself, drove like it was brand new, Harry, even though he didn't want to admit it, he absolutely loved it. It was his "first" vehicle. The Nimbus Two Thousand Broomstick that he used for Quidditch didn't really count as a vehicle to him, more like a tool he simply used to play the sport.

_I have no idea what Oliver has planned with this whole quest of his to save Starling City, whatever it is, I hope it's good, and not some dim witted plan that ends up with us in a grave the first night... that'll be something, get to Starling City, and die a week or two later, yeah, who'd show up at that kind of funeral? _thought Harry to himself, as Tommy's expensive sports car pulled into a parking lot nearby, and turned off. Harry pulled in behind them, and parked it, knowing that they would be getting out at any moment.

As he watched them get out of the very expensive car, Harry paid attention to the scene, as something about it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end, making him turn around slowly. Harry's surroundings seemed normal enough, but the one thing that seemed weird was a black van, parked, but not turned off, just pointed at the three.

"Everything okay Harry?" asked Oliver, seeing Harry's sight pointed towards the black van, and Harry shook out of his trance, before realizing what Oliver said.

"Yeah, everything's okay." said Harry, and looked towards the van's direction, where he could see it driving around a corner, out of sight. Something about it made Harry very on edge, while he noticed that Oliver didn't seem to notice the odd mood around them, but then again, it may have just been Harry being weird, whatever the matter, something was not right.

"How's Laurel?" asked Oliver, and Tommy seemed to tense up at the matter of Oliver's ex girlfriend, and Harry followed the two on foot as they went onto the sidewalk.

"Pissed that you're alive, but other than that good, she's a lawyer, did some major cases in the last couple years, so yeah. Her father, since Sara died, he's turned into one of those drunk cops that you always see." said Tommy. Harry immediately took notice of Sara, who he had heard about when Oliver and him were on the lifeboat that night, he was yelling for a girl named Sara. Something told Harry that she was the one Oliver was talking about.

"Yeah, when she died..." said Harry, and then saw Oliver tense up intensely at that, making him turn to Harry with a fierce look in his eyes. "Well, what was I supposed to say?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tommy, and Harry got quiet, trying not to unbury the past events that had him uneasy. "Well, Detective Lance should have a hay day now that you're back."

"My gut tells me that Lance may be in for a treat when we meet again." said Oliver, and Harry just stayed quiet.

"Yeah, Harry, where did you grow up?" asked Tommy, and Harry's hand clenched tightly into a fist, as he thought about the Dursleys.

"England, with my aunt and uncle. Parents were kind of murdered, even though I've been told it was a car crash. I wasn't dumb, I knew the truth." said Harry, "because, the night they died, I was with, and the murderer gave me a present, a scar that does not seem to fade away."

"Wow, you had a bad childhood I suppose?" asked Tommy, and Harry didn't say anything for a moment, as his hair on his neck seemed to stand up even more.

"You could say that," said Harry, thinking of Ron and Hermione, "it wasn't all that bad, got the two best friends I could have ever had, but as fate would have it, the one summer I went on an actual vacation sort of, I end up not seeing them for five years."

"Ah. I get what you're saying, you seem to get sucker punched whenever something good is going for you."

"You could definitely say that, although it hasn't happened much late.." started Harry, as he suddenly heard a loud squealing noise from a car tire, and turned around, before seeing the van speeding at them. "Well, the clock strikes twelve."

The van stopped real quick, and three men wearing halloween masks jumped out, holding guns, causing Harry to clench his fists, preparing to fight all of them.

"Uh, Harry, let's go!" yelled Tommy, seeing the three armed men, and Harry followed after the two, as they ran into an alley. Harry jumped onto a dumpster, as he dodged a knockout dart, that slammed into the dumpster lid.

"Who are these guys?" asked Oliver, knowing he and Harry could easily take these goons. Harry saw Tommy get hit by a dart, and he fell down, before passing out. Harry saw a ladder, and launched towards it, once again dodging a dart. Oliver grabbed Tommy, and Harry saw this, before jumping off the ladder backwards, did a back flip in the process, and landed.

"Oliver, give me Tommy, I'll get him out of here." said Harry, and then as he took Tommy from Oliver, he witnessed Oliver himself get hit by a dart right to the back of his neck. Oliver fell to the ground, and passed out. Harry put Tommy down quickly, and spun around, punching one of the men that had come at them. One of the men, who Harry presumed to be hired thugs, wearing a devil mask, shot a dart at Harry, but missed by an inch, as it flew past Harry's nose.

Grabbing the man Harry had punched, who was wearing a skull mask, Harry threw him into the dumpster, knocking him out on contact, as Harry did not want to kill these men, even though he was highly able to, and as he threw the thug, he was hit in the side of his neck by a dart, and he fell to the ground, before seeing the van pull up, and two masked men lifted Oliver and Tommy into the back, as his sight went to black.

* * *

Everything seemed to be drowsy once Harry came to, and as Harry opened his eyes, he at that moment, was only seeing blurs. He had the terrible urge to vomit, but held it down, as he saw sitting next to him, tied up in a chair, was Oliver, and Tommy, he didn't see him.

"What do you know about the Queen's Gambit sinking?" asked the voice of the man in the devil mask, and Oliver growled at this.

"Nothing! I was just on the ship when it went down!" said Oliver, and Harry was suddenly hit in the stomach with a gun or something, just something very hard. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"It doesn't matter! You, what do you know?" asked the man in the devil mask, as Harry's sight went back to normal, and Harry coughed out blood into the thug's face, before the thug growled with irritation.

"What, that I know the fact that you sir, are a gigantic dick, you know, if that's what you're asking." said Harry, and the thug didn't like Harry's tone, before trying to hit him with something, and Oliver cut him off.

"Jesus Christ man, he doesn't know anything! He was twelve for god's sake, you're trying to beat information out of a teenager." said Oliver, and seemed to be motioning Harry to do something, and Hary knew what he wanted.

"Well, since you won't cooperate, how about I kill him instead?" asked the thug, and Harry chuckled to the statement.

"Oh I'd like to see you try." said Harry, and the thug pointed the gun at Harry's head. "Last chance, walk away and you won't do anything you'll regret." The thug prepped the gun to shoot, and Harry cracked his neck.

"He warned you." said Oliver, before the two suddenly broke out of their trapped state, with the rope suddenly breaking. Harry's arms swung around the chair, before using his right hand, punched the gun out of the thug's hands.

"Backup!" yelled the thug, and Harry dodged a punch from the thug, and Harry grabbed the chair, before slamming it into the thug, knocking him down. Oliver was suddenly running from bullets, as it hit the wall behind him. Harry ripped part of the chair off, turning it into a wooden stake, and threw it towards the thug shooting at Oliver.

The thug was hit straight in the heart, and fell to the ground. Harry was suddenly knocked down by the thug in the devil mask, who was getting up. Harry pushed his legs up towards his head, before slamming his legs into the thug in the devil mask, throwing him into a metal pipe, and Harry's feet hit the floor, and Harry's body bent before he managed to stand from that position.

"Who are you?" asked the thug in the devil mask, trembling in fear as Harry stood over him, like a massive beast about to tear him limb from limb.

"You really want to know pal, I'm your worst nightmare." said Harry, before punching the thug so hard in the face, that it busted his skull apart from the inside.

Oliver was busy taking down an armed thug that was wearing a mask that resembled the mask from the Friday the 13th movies. The thug in the hockey mask punched Oliver after losing his gun, and Oliver grabbed the thug by the arm, and managed to swing the thug through the air, slamming him into the wall, and then grabbed the thug, before realizing the hit to the wall had killed him.

"Oliver! One of the guys that kidnapped us is making a run for it! I'll catch up, I need to free Tommy." said Harry, and Oliver saw the last thug, who was not wearing a mask, was running out the back door. Oliver chased after him, before Harry found Tommy, who was in a chair similar to the one Harry broke out of. He untied Tommy, before chasing after Oliver and the unmasked thug.

Harry saw Oliver manage to climb to the roof, and Harry launched onto the staircase, and did a jump to grab onto the ledge of the roof, before climbing up.

Oliver ran across the rooftop after the thug, who seemed to running as fast as he could. The thug reached the edge of the roof, before launching off, and landed on a flight of stairs, before jumping down to the floor. Oliver shook his head as he jumped off the edge of the roof, grabbed onto the side of the flight of stairs, and dropped down.

Not too far behind, Harry was running across the rooftop, racing after the two, who seemed to have a massive space between them. Harry increased his speed, before seeing Oliver run into the building that had the flight of stairs, and there was a glass window just next to it.

"Geronimo." said Harry, reaching the edge of the roof, and jumping off, smashing through the glass like a bull in a china shop, and landed, did a roll as he landed, and saw the thug running straight towards him.

"Crap." said the thug. "I am so dead..." Harry noticed Oliver coming up behind the scared thug, and Harry stayed quiet, as Oliver made a motion to keep the thug's attention.

"You've got no where to go, just give up." said Harry, keeping the thug's attention, before Oliver grabbed the thug, and grabbed his head.

"Please, don't kill me." said the thug. "Please, just don't kill me..." Harry felt pity for the thug, as Oliver closed his eyes...

"No one can know our secret." said Oliver, before breaking the pleading thug's neck, killing him instantly.

"Man, that was a little crazy wasn't it?" asked Harry, and Oliver just looked at him, before the two hurried back towards Tommy's location, where cops were arriving at the scene.

"Dangerous thugs, I don't see how." was all Oliver said, before the cops entered the warehouse, where Tommy was opening his eyes.

"Yeah, like they had a chance." said Harry, chuckling, before seeing Detective Lance walking in, pointing a gun, and looked at Oliver and Harry.

"Oh god, of all the people, it had to be Oliver Queen causing trouble." said the Detective, and Harry's eyes got wide, before stepping behind Oliver, hiding, not wanting to be in the confrontation that was sure to follow.

* * *

**Please review and thanks, any questions guys let me know. Next chapter should be up in the next week or two. **


	4. Chapter Three: The Lair

**It has arrived... the third chapter of the Arrows, so, guys, tell me what you think so far, any problems, let me know, anything so I can make this story even more awesome, and you guys, the readers, you are truly amazing, without you, this could not exist. So thank you. How fast do you want Ron and Hermione in the story? Please, let me know in the reviews.**

**From what I can tell from the reviews, most of you are wondering how different will the story go away from the storyline of Arrow? Well not much, but probably the largest difference is probably the super villain fights. So far I know these characters will be in.**

_**The Huntress, Dark Archer, Count Vertigo, Deadshot, Cyrus Gold, Bronze Tiger, and DEATHSTROKE! **_** Yes, Slade Wilson will be a boss in the story, following the show, hopefully, I really want Arrow to fight Wilson... it'd be epic.  
**

**I would like you guys to know, Roy Harper will be in the story, and will be with Thea for a while. Oh, what characters from the HP verse do you want, at the end of the chapter, I will tell you guys what characters I have planned so far.  
**

**Please review and thanks.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Lair.

* * *

"Detective..." said Oliver, standing in the warehouse, as Harry just waited for the yelling and interrogation to begin, and moved over to Tommy, who was fully out of the dart's side effects, and was talking to the officers.

"Alright, if you have any other information let us know." said an officer, before they left Tommy's side, and Harry sat down next to him.

"You alright?" asked Harry, trying to see if Tommy was alright, and it seemed like Tommy was wondering the same thing about Harry.

"Yeah, drowsy, but otherwise I'm fine as a daisy." said Tommy, and Harry let out a groan, before holding his stomach. "Hungry?"

"No, the dicks decided to ram a gun into my stomach... thank god I have pain tolerance, because otherwise, I think I'd be in Cardiac Arrest, seven years ago I would be." said Harry.

"What changed that?" asked Tommy, and Harry chuckled, realizing that Tommy was just trying to learn more about him.

"Went to the gym for two years, and then the rest I'm pretty sure you know..." said Harry, and Tommy nodded, understanding that if he asked anymore about it, he would be crossing a line.

"What's your plans? I mean, now that you're off the island," asked Tommy, wondering the same thing as the others had been. Harry's plans.

"Don't know, thinking about either going back to England, or staying here in Starling City. God knows I'm not going back to the island." said Harry, and the two shared a laugh for a moment, as Oliver had looked over for a second, to see his two friends being friendly, and smiled.

"You're alright kid, I think you're a good guy. Even though I basically just met you a few hours ago, you seem alright. Oliver trusts you, and I trust him." said Tommy.

"I would trust him with my life Tommy. He's like family to me." said Harry, and Tommy nodded, before patting Harry on the back lightly, and Harry smiled, knowing that Tommy was nice enough to give him a chance. Most people he had met during his life didn't really give him a chance, and those who did, he ended not seeing for five years, and maybe will be longer.

"He's like family to me too, the brother I never had." said Tommy, and then watched as Oliver walked over, slapping his hands together, smiling.

"We are free to go, Tommy, your car was brought here from the parking lot by the guys who kidnapped us, and left the motorcycle there for some reason. But it will give Harry time to memorize the city more... from what we saw." said Oliver.

"Alright, I'll talk to you guys later then, Harry, I'll get you a chance to get your license." said Tommy, and Harry smiled brightly.

"Thanks Tommy." said Harry, not wanting to argue, because he knew Tommy was being nice, as he was always from what Oliver would tell him about his best friend from birth practically.

"Well, don't want you to hate me now do I?" asked Tommy, and Harry chuckled, before Tommy said goodbye, and exited the warehouse, leaving Harry, Oliver, and the cops who were looking at the bodies of the kidnappers.

"Oh, there's a body over in the building with the broken window." said Harry, to the cops, and the two left, before any more questions could be asked.

"So, what did you tell Detective Lance that allowed us to leave?" asked Harry, after a long walk that took them out of the Glades, and to the Downtown area of Starling City.

"I just told him something." said Oliver, not trying to be very descriptive of his conversation, leading Harry to believe that there was a bad confrontation between the two of them.

"I don't get it, you told him something, and he just let us go, well, I know for a fact you didn't say we took those guys down, otherwise we would be in jail right now for murder." said Harry, as the two walked down the sidewalk to Harry's motorcycle.

"I told him what he needed to know, that two very strong men in hoods came in, and took them down, they were wearing green and red suits, and had a bow and a sack of arrows each, that is basically the truth. We are two archers." said Oliver.

"Sorry for me not being happy, but do we really need to get word of us being out there fighting crime already? It's only been two days Ollie, and I'm pretty sure we need to wait a bit longer for us to start the fight to save the city."

"Harry, it's not going to matter, it's not like they're going to send a swat team after us for one little incident, if anything they'll just being searching for the archers who killed the thugs." When Oliver said that, one thought came over Harry's mind.

"Why were they asking about the Queen's Gambit and what we knew? You don't think..." started Harry, but then Oliver gave a look telling him to knock it off.

"They were probably thinking we had some sort of prototype on the yacht that went down, so they could excavate it, and which they couldn't, because it hasn't been found, or at least that we know of." said Oliver.

"I don't know, something just doesn't seem right here. Two days after we arrive, we're kidnapped, and interrogated to find out information about the yacht, that doesn't sit well with me. Someone is hiding something, I just have that feeling." said Harry, and Oliver sighed as they reached the motorcycle.

"I know your gut hasn't lied to you yet Harry, but I think you're wrong on this, and if you're driving this, how am I getting home?" asked Oliver, and Harry made sure no one was around.

"Leave that to me..." said Harry, and touched the motorcycle, and then Oliver watched as a duplicated motorcycle formed a few feet away. "Boom goes the dynamite!"

"I will never get used to that Harry, no matter how much I see it." said Oliver, before hopping on the duplicated motorcycle.

"Oh, where's our lair going to be, or the place we're keeping our equipment?" asked Harry, and Oliver smiled.

"I already know, come on." said Oliver, before driving off, with Harry not far behind.

* * *

The Queen Industrial Inc. Steel Fabrications plant had been abandoned for a few years now, and this seemed like the perfect place for the two's plans. To set up their equipment and suits, so they didn't have to constantly hide it. The building had enough of a space and height that they could easily train, and look at the list's names.

"So, the Queen Industrial Plant? I would have thought... oh who am I kidding? I couldn't have thought of anything better." said Harry, as the two walked to the door of the Industrial Plant.

The whole moment made Harry feel like a kid in a candy store, as all he saw was sweet goodness, or in Harry's case, one hell of a training spot... and Oliver probably noticed the look on Harry's face, as he smiled at him, and Harry had he been something like a cartoon, or the commercials, where the bird went crazy for cocoa puffs, he'd be bouncing around the room.

Oliver was looking around, when there was a phone call from Harry's phone. Harry went out of the building for a second, as he answered the call.

"Hello?" asked Harry, not bothering to see who was calling, and was not surprised to find who was calling him.

"Harry? Can we please talk? Last time we spoke, it kind of ended wrong." said Hermione, and Harry sighed, of course she would be calling, nobody else knew his number.

"What do you want Hermione, I'm kind of busy. I'm not going to speak to Ron for the next few days, so could you please get off that? I will call him when I'm ready, I don't need to be overwhelmed by questions on what happened to me on the island, and why I didn't come back to England. Ron will persist I tell him, and I'm not going to say a word." said Harry.

"It's not that Harry, what I said, about you being yourself again, I'm sorry... I should've realized that you weren't able to be the same person you used to right away, and may never be again. I'm sorry..." said Hermione, and Harry groaned.

"I don't care Hermione, just forget about it, if there's anything I've learned, people make mistakes." said Harry, and watched as an image of Hermione appear, and she gasped as she saw Harry, who had some dark spots on his face, from where he had been hit when he was knocked out.

"What happened to you?" asked Hermione, and Harry laughed slightly. "Harry, what happened?"

"Let's say Oliver's fan club got word of him being back, and the two of us got a V.I.P. tour around the city. Fan girls are not nice, that's how I got this," said Harry, and his heart felt like it just dropped to his stomach, he hated lying to anyone, let alone his best friend, but she couldn't know the truth, the truth that Harry and Oliver were kidnapped, and the two of them easily took those thugs out without hardly breaking a sweat, and not to mention kill them in the process.

"I doubt you would have problems with attention. Considering..." started Hermione, and stopped when Harry gave a stern look.

"What, considering I'm the most famous wizard in England, I don't want attention, I want to be normal. That's the thing about that place, all I get is attention, since I've been here, I have felt so normal, I literally feel this place being my home. This is my home now, and no one is changing that." said Harry, and then Hermione gave a hurt look once more, and then Harry closed his eyes, before sighing, remembering their talk this morning, when he abruptly stopped their chat.

"Harry..." When she said that, Harry felt like he was about to die with guilt. Harry hated hurting her, even though he hadn't really know her that well anymore, but he still felt terrible about it.

"Don't say anything, I shouldn't have said that, I was upset that people think I want to be famous... I hate it. I would rather be how I am here. A teenager, that's all I want to be, a normal person." said Harry, and Hermione just gave a blank look. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright... I guess we'll talk later. Please don't be mad at me Harry," said Hermione, and Harry sighed.

"I'm not, I just want to be able to be normal. I hate the fame, I would give everything away to be normal."

"You are normal, you just did something nobody else could do, Harry, we, I'll come to Starling City when I have the chance." said Hermione, and Harry smiled.

"Alright Hermione, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Entering the building, Harry saw Oliver lifting himself up on a pipe, shirtless, and his tattoo that Harry had no recollection of Oliver getting, was visible, as he went in and out of the light.

"Going right into the work are you?" asked Harry, as Oliver went to using one hand as he did the pull ups.

"Better to keep in shape, than losing our skill. You sure seem upset, what's wrong?" asked Oliver, as he lifted a couple more times, as Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Well, god knows what will happen if we lose our touch for archery." said Harry, before Oliver stopped for a second, and shook his head as reply, and Harry saw a large part of the room seemed to go downstairs. Harry walked over to it, and walked down the stairs, and saw the room, before having a large grin on his face. "Oliver! I found our spot to keep our equipment!"

Oliver dropped down from the pipe, and walked downstairs, seeing the room, and nodded, before his arms went under Harry's armpits, and over the shoulders, trapping Harry.

"Don't you know I can break out of this, you've tried this so many times." said Harry, before doing a backwards headbutt, making Oliver dizzy for a second, allowing Harry to break free, and turn to Oliver, who came out of his daze.

"Well, wanted to see if you remembered." said Oliver, rubbing his nose. Harry thought for a moment to think of what Oliver was going to do in a second, and Oliver seemed to already be one step ahead, as Harry was slammed into the ground.

"Okay, I see how it is..." said Harry, chuckling, and then spun around, and put his arm out, tripping Oliver as he spun around, and Harry launched to his feet, before Oliver started laughing.

"Well..." said Oliver, and then got up, before the two started to walk upstairs. "Who was on the phone? Hermione?"

"Yeah, and you asked what was wrong, Hermione just reminded me that I'm well, a, well basically you but with abilities in England. Like I didn't even know." said Harry, and Oliver just kept quiet for a moment. Abilities, Harry didn't even call it magic anymore, after being on the island so long, he didn't really consider it magic, just an ability of his. The only time he really used it was when he talked to someone, or to make another vehicle, but there was times where he had to use the damaging spells, like Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Protego, those were the main ones he knew, but he rarely used it, and there were other ones he knew, but didn't use them at all, at least, just once in like a year.

"Well, you do know that we are basically famous here, as you were on the island with me, and now living with the luxurious Queens." said Oliver.

"Yeah, but I'm not always in the news, or anything." said Harry, as the two reached the pipe Oliver was doing pull ups on.

"Yet... I mean, once we start the list, we will be on the news, a lot." said Oliver, and Harry smiled.

"I would rather be on the news as an unknown archer rather than regular Harry Potter being on the news." said Harry.

"Yeah, but knowing our reputation, we'll be on the news both sides of our identities." said Oliver, and Harry stood below the pipe, before cracking his knuckles, and taking a breath, and jumped to the pipe, and grabbed hold of it, before doing a full 360% front spin.

"Well, I guess it's inevitable, with the fact we just got off the island. And us being right on the spotlight for the next few days, before it starts to die down a little." said Harry.

"It might just be a little longer than a few days." said Oliver, as Harry did a large of amount of pull ups.

"It will die down though, so who cares, as long as I can be kind of normal, I'll be nice and happy." said Harry, before seeing that Oliver was looking at his phone.

"Should we get some supplies for this place, to make it a little more, oh I don't know, brighter in here?" asked Harry, and Oliver nodded.

"I'm calling the house to let them know we'll be home late." said Oliver, before getting on his phone. Harry closed his eyes, as he propped himself on top of the pipe, and sat down on it.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you persist on doing that." said Oliver, as Harry hung from the pipe like a bat.

"I like the blood rushing to my head, helps me think." It was true, he did this a lot, because it helped him think about stuff. Right now, he didn't have anything to think about, so, that didn't make any sense for Harry to be doing this.

"And you vomit afterwards," said Oliver, and Harry laughed, before looking at the watch Thea had given him, it was oddly cold against his skin, even though it was on him for almost a full day now. "What's your record anyway?"

"One hour of doing this, right now, it's been about fifty minutes, going on fifty-one." At first, when Harry started this, he couldn't stand even five minutes, but since the time passed, he found he could stay this way for a longer amount of time, each amount of time he did this about five times, before he was able to do it longer.

"Is it because you have some desire to be a bat or something?" asked Oliver, and Harry chuckled, before closing his eyes.

"No, I just figure..." Harry started to swing slightly, like a paddle-ball. "That if the time came, and I was taken captive, and held upside down for a large amount of time, it would help, if I was able to take the blood going to my head. You should do the same."

"I am not being a bat for an hour." Harry gave an scowl, before rubbing his now sleek jet black hair backwards, revealing his scar, that was suddenly not faded whatsoever. "It un-faded."

"How is that even possible?" asked Harry, confused, scars only faded, was it possible for it to un-fade, or get refreshed?

"I don't know, I think the blood is all against it," said Oliver, as Harry looked at the watch again, fifty-two minutes, only eight minutes left before he could stop, if he was going to indeed, vomit.

"Sure... like that's even plausible." said Harry, and then Oliver went out of the room for a second, before coming back in with two old, worn out looking rectangular crates that Harry knew exactly what was inside. "So, I take it instead of waiting a few days, we're going straight into it?"

"No, not until we're sure of our first target, and totally off topic, you're turning green." Harry swallowed air, and felt better, as he closed his eyes again.

"I don't know why you think that it's an assassination style target. That's what you act like it is. We're saving Starling City, not taking money from it. We are not assassins, and if that what it turns to, I'm out," said Harry, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah, like we'll take money to take the list down, and Harry, that's the thing about you... for someone who doesn't want attention, you sure know how to get it, and you want to be normal, when you act different than other people, you're basically the next evolution of man kind."

"I want to be normal. And I'm not the next stage of evolution, just the result of being famous very young, and end up being thrown on an island for five years. I'm just a different person, what's so wrong with that?" asked Harry, before finally opening his eyes, and seeing it had one minute to go before an hour was up. In between the two conversing, it seemed to be like two minutes before the other spoke, so it didn't really help the mood, right now, Harry felt like a vampire about to have a wooden stake be jammed in his heart.

"When are you speaking to Ron? Or are you going to at all?" asked Oliver, before Harry swung back and forth about ten times, until he had enough momentum and speed to reach the pipe, and got right side up, and dropped down onto the ground, and stood there for a moment, as the blood went out of his head.

"I haven't really figured out a way to tell him yet... what am I supposed to say to him? Oh, hey Ron, I don't think you know this, but I'm your best friend that died five years ago in the Atlantic Ocean, but in fact didn't, and was stranded on an island for five years, and I've been speaking to Hermione for the whole time, not even wanting to talk to you? That would probably cause more problems than necessary," said Harry, walking over to Oliver at a table with the crates set on it.

"It will come to you, just give it enough time. Hermione say anything about coming over to Starling City to see you?"

"Actually she did, when she got the chance, I think Hermione started to say that she was some how going to get Ron to come with, instead of her saying that she would, she said the word we at first, and then said I'll."

"Who knows, it might be good to see them again. You may just go back to England if you missed them enough." Harry caught the last sentence, and the way Oliver said that, it made Harry feel weird.

"You think I'm going to leave just because of two people?" asked Harry, and Oliver kept quiet for a moment. "I have a family here Ollie. You, Mrs. Queen, Walter, and Thea. The Queens are my family, Ron and Hermione are just memories of my old life. They stay in my life, great, if they don't want to, fine by me, either way, it's alright. I'm not moving out of Starling City. That's my decision, I'm staying."

"Alright," said Oliver, not saying anything else, keeping quiet, and Harry felt an odd mood fall over the building.

"Let's go back to the manor, they'll be expecting us anytime now." Oliver nodded, before the two closed up the building, and drove to the Mansion.

* * *

"Where have you two been? I would've thought after you two being kidnapped..." said Moira, as Harry saw Thea in the living room.

"We walked through the city, Harry ended up tripping into a dumpster." said Oliver, and Harry looked at him with a fierce look.

"I didn't, we just walked around, and then when it started getting late, we left, and came straight here, and why Oliver would say that, I don't know," said Harry, and Moira looked confused. "Oh, Oliver, are you planning on talking to Laurel, you can't just avoid her, talk to her, I'm certain she won't be that upset about what you did."

"Harry, I'll talk to her when I'm ready." The teen nodded in reply, before walking into the living room to sit with Thea.

"Those two seem to get along well." said Moira, and Oliver smiled as he saw the two talking. "Funny, they hardly know each other, and yet they act like they're the best of friends."

"That's what a person said about Harry and me. We're basically brothers. The fishermen that got us off the island, said that the way we acted, it was like we were brothers."

"Well, he was twelve, and you were the only person there for him, of course you two formed a brotherly bond," said Moira, "He's lucky to have you in his life Oliver, remember that."

"I know. I just wish we got that way on better circumstances." Harry must have heard that, because he turned to look at Oliver, who gave a nod.

_I don't know Oliver... _thought Harry, before hearing Thea say his name, and he turned to her, to see that she was looking right at him.

"Huh?" asked Harry, "sorry, got distracted for a second, what were you saying Thea?" With that, Thea started talking again.

"I said, you're lucky I have excellent skills at sewing, otherwise you'd be in trouble," said Thea, and Harry chuckled, before holding up a pair of scissors. "You didn't..."

"Oh, I did," said Harry, using an evil whisper, and Thea ran to her room, before Harry started laughing. "This is going to be fun."

"Liar..." said Thea, slapping Harry in the back of the head, before sitting down. Harry got up, and Oliver took the scissors away from him.

"Not taking the chance of my sister being given an absolutely horrifying haircut." said Oliver, and Thea held her head like it was her baby.

"I do good with haircuts." said Harry, and Oliver looked at him, before saying something Harry didn't want to hear.

"And yet by the time we got off, we looked like we were a Sasquatch by the way our hair was," said Oliver.

"We didn't have any scissors or anything, so yeah we looked scruffy." Thea was struggling to listen to this conversation, but instead walked out of the room.

"You know we had things to cut our hair, and when you did a haircut, you became bald for a couple months." said Oliver, whispering now.

"Oh please, like you could've done any better," said Harry, and then there was something on the television, a sketch of two hooded men, colored in, and Harry looked at Oliver when he saw the two's hoods, one was green, and the other red. "Really, you gave them a sketch drawing."

"Best I could do. While we're here, find out what you can about Adam Hunt," said Oliver, and Harry nodded, before walking to the nearby table, that held a fully charged laptop. He grabbed the laptop before running upstairs, passing Thea, who had just came back towards the living room...

* * *

Two hours had passed, and the only information that Harry had managed to find on Adam Hunt was possibly enough for Oliver and Harry to go visit the man, only, it wouldn't be the two, it would be the two hooded archers.

"Hey, Oliver!" yelled Harry, and Oliver came trotting up the staircase, into Harry's room, looking interested.

"You find anything?" asked Oliver, and Harry just gave a nod, before Oliver sat down next to Harry ready to find out what the teen had found about Hunt. There was a moment of silence before he finally cleared his throat, and pulled up the information on Adam Hunt.

"Adam Hunt, owner and CEO of the multimillion dollar business known as Hunt International. Apparently, a couple years ago, he practically stole at least forty million dollars from the people of Starling City. A lot of this money, as I've managed to trace the money records from Hunt's bank account, went to hiring a large amount of body guards, like that could stop us right? All of this _bodyguards_ as it would be seem are killers, mercenaries, just your normal thug for hire. Hunt's mostly likely to be at the parking lot of the office building at nine o' clock P.M. when he leaves. So, if there's any time to go at him, it's then, and it'll be the best time for us, as we won't have any questions asked, since Thea, Mrs. Queen, and Walter will be here, in bed probably." said Harry, before pulling out his briefcase that was brought here from the island, and opened it, revealing it's content for the first time since he arrived at the Queen's household.

The red bow that Harry was given, and the red suit, this was all he had from that island, and knowing that, made Harry happy, knowing not everything that had happened there would not come with him. As Harry was pulling the bow out, Oliver shut the door, not letting anyone see in.

"Good thing you have the arrows Oliver. Funny, who would've thought that I would forget about these until we needed them," said Harry.

"Tomorrow we go after Adam Hunt, and this what we're going to tell him if he actually if smart enough to listen..." said Oliver, as he began telling Harry what Oliver had planned out in his head about the situation tomorrow night.

By the time Oliver was done, Harry had fully examined the bow, making sure it was intact. The plan was good, actually, Harry didn't know, as anything could happen there, for all the two knew, Hunt may have all of the bodyguards with him, presenting a somewhat difficult challenge, if it was only Oliver, but with Harry, they would most likely win, anything could happen at that point, all they had to do was make sure they didn't screw up anything.

"Alright, now that we have that all figured out, all we do now is wait, until the time comes for us to pay our pal Adam Hunt a visit." said Harry, before Oliver nodded, as Harry put the bow away in the briefcase, and put it under his bed, making sure no one would see it. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

* * *

The morning came slow, like molasses sliding out of a jar, it took forever, or at least Harry thought so, as he slept for one hour before waking up, and repeated the cycle again and again until morning. Even though he slept horribly, Harry woke up energized and prepared for that night, tonight, they would have their confrontation with Adam Hunt, whether Hunt wanted it, or not.

Then Harry received a call from Hermione, and he questioned whether he should answer it or not. Harry in the end answered it, and found Hermione was not very eager to talk to him, not unlike how he was at the moment.

"Hello?" asked Harry, as he stood up from the bed. He didn't normally question why Hermione was calling him, but this one time, he did.

"Hey... just talked to Ron. Apparently he thinks Starling City might as well be your grave, as that was the last place you were before you went missing." said Hermione, sounding depressed.

"Ah, guess you tried asking him to go with you to come to Starling City? Maybe you should've used Imperio on him," said Harry.

"How do you know that spell if you weren't at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione, and Harry chuckled lightly.

"Well, like I said, I do tend to catch on, and plus, I do have spellbooks, not much, but I do have some, at Privet Drive, but I doubt it's still there," said Harry matching Hermione's depressed tone.

"I don't get it, if Ron is so in denial that you're alive, why doesn't he just come with to prove me wrong?"

"Maybe it's just a bad memory for him. I mean, that night affected all three of us. Most likely me the most."

"Yeah, I guess, could you talk to him today or tomorrow so he will come?" Harry felt like he was just shot, he told Hermione yesterday that he would talk to Ron when he could.

"Fine, I'll talk to him when I have the chance, I'm kind of busy today, probably tomorrow. And if not, tell him to prove you wrong, and go to Starling City to see that I'm not alive, but don't tell him I am going to be at the airport when you come," said Harry.

"Sure Harry, I'll go tell him right now, don't bother even talking to him, he'll have to come when I tell him that, why didn't I just think of that in the first place?"

"Because, you were and are too anxious to get here and see me. Send Hedwig here to give me the time of the plane you need, and I'll make sure to get tickets to you, and the main reason is that I want to see my old owl a lot," said Harry, smiling.

"Great, I'll send her when I know. That or we could apparate to Starling City," said Hermione, and Harry knew the consequences of that, being hurt, or splinched in the process.

"No, it wouldn't be the same, and I don't want the chance of the moment being ruined by you just apparating here. Send Hedwig when you know."

With that, Hermione was off the phone without a goodbye, and Harry put the phone down, before heading out of the room. Harry's day began by taking a shower, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast, watching the morning news with Oliver who had been up just a few minutes before him, and then tended to getting to his big point of the day, going to the two's lair.

Reaching the building, Harry found that the door was locked, and looked around to make sure no one was around, before muttering the unlock spell, _Alohomora, _unlocking the door. The crates were where Oliver had left them, allowing Harry to easily find them.

Opening the first crate, Harry found Oliver's signature arrows and holster, and took those downstairs to a rack that was for the arrows to be placed. Placing each one in the "slots" that allowed for the arrows to stay in place, Harry found himself having to grab the other rack from the upstairs area. Oliver was busy taking care of his Laurel problem, leaving Harry to set up everything by himself. Harry really didn't mind it, it helped him clear his head, plus, it was good to have some alone time. The other rack Harry used for his signature arrows, the red ones, and once he was done putting that there, he realized that he needed some lights in here. Thankfully Oliver had been nice enough to give Harry plenty of money to allow him to get supplies for the lair. The supplies were simple enough, some lights, hi-tech computer system, capable of tracking people, hacking security mainframes, basically everything the two would have to do in order to save Starling City. There was more, but for now, that was what they had to have.

As he got back to the lair, he found Oliver was there, moving around the main room, looking angry, immediately making Harry wonder what had happened with Laurel.

"You okay?" asked Harry, before Oliver stopped, looking at him, giving a look that told Harry something had definitely happened with Laurel.

"She wishes I was on the island still," said Oliver, and Harry felt his hand clench into a fist, before looking at his briefcase that Oliver had brought with him, and Harry opened it quickly, before grabbing his bow.

"Let's get your mind off of Laurel for right now, it's getting dark out. It's time Mr. Hunt gets a visit from the two archers," said Harry, before Oliver went down into the armory room that Harry had set up, and came up with his arrow holster, and it was now full of the signature green arrows.

"Time to suit up," said Oliver.

* * *

**Please review and thanks. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter, and tell me how soon exactly do you want Ron and Hermione in the story, and tell me what characters you think should come into the story from the HP verse, as well as some of the Arrow verse. Let me know.**

**In the next chapter, The Arrows are officially here! **

**Characters in the Arrows:**

_Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Harry Potter/Red Arrow, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn, Laurel Lance, Roy Harper, Thea Queen, Moira Queen, Walter Steel, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Slade Wilson, Sara Lance/Canary, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer, Bronze Tiger, The Count, Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress, Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood, Barry Allen, Cyrus Gold, China White, Sirius Black._


	5. Sneak Peek of Chapter Four: Diggle

**Hey guys, DarkBlur56 here, I know that I will end up taking quite a while to write this upcoming chapter, so for right now, I will give a sneak peek, and when I'm done with the full chapter, I will update it, but first, I have some things to say.**

**Well, reading the reviews, and talking to some of you, I have decided to bring in some characters, although, none of you have seemed to answer when you want Ron and Hermione in, the fastest they'll be in is by the eleventh or further on chapter, as some have pointed out that they should be brought in when the Arrows have an established position in Starling City, so they will be on sometime after chapter eleven.  
**

**With the Flashbacks, I thought, that is an entire different story, so, the thought occurred to me, why not make it go into another book? Think of it as a prequel... and yes, as you may have noticed, the title has been changed from the Arrows, to The Arrows: Vigilantes.**

**This is to go along with their place in Starling City, as the public sees them, this is technically the Vigilante stage of the Arrows journey to becoming a superhero, or whatever they are, so each season of the series, they will be another book. I know it may be tough to keep track, but it will be on my profile page when I post it, and for those wanting to see more of the flashbacks, I will end up working on that, and try to post on it as much as I can, but I am working on other books too as well, so I will try to update as much as I can. The Flashbacks will not be in this book anymore, and the ones already there will be taken out, and put into the Island book of The Arrows.  
**

**But that out of the way, here is your little sneak peek at chapter four: Diggle.**

* * *

Sneak Peek of Chapter Four.

* * *

The scene at the parking lot of Hunt International was quite, mysterious, and something out of a horror film, or at least that was what Adam Hunt was feeling when he went walking out through the parking lot with a worker and some bodyguards. Hunt's look resembled basically Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers movies, only difference was, Hunt was wearing a business suit, not some gray jumpsuit.

The parking lot had pillars laced with gray and yellow, the whole room was dim, even with the lights scattered across it, making it even more eerie than it normally was with Adam Hunt in it, this man was something else. He was able to make

"I put him on the bench, I can take him off because he's only a precautionary deal. Understand?" asked Hunt.

"Yes sir." said one of the workers, walking alongside him, as they turned onto the parking lot floor, which currently was abandoned, the lights were flickering, making it somewhat difficult to see sometimes.

"And this attorney, Laurel Lance, I thought you said she wasn't going to be a problem anymore, I told you to fix that situation."asked Hunt, before the worker gulped at his boss' determined look. Hunt was now looking the worker dead in the face, before saying, "Why are you still here?"

The worker had walked away at this point, and Hunt had turned around to continue walking to his limo when suddenly there was a loud zooming noise, before one of the lights exploded, sending sparks flying through the lane, stopping Hunt and the other two men in their tracks. They turned around when one of the bodyguards was hit in the shoulder with an arrow.

"Get in the car!" said the non injured bodyguard, before Hunt, not wanting to argue, got into the limo panting like a dog on a hot day. The bodyguard who was uninjured turned around, and pulled out a nine millimeter pistol, and started shooting, unaware of a man in dark red combat suit with a hood up concealing his face was running up behind him.

"Hey. Look at this." said a voice, making the bodyguard turn around, as Adam Hunt, in the limo, had his eyes get real wide at the sound of the voice.

Suddenly the man in the red combat suit using the red bow he had, rammed it into the bodyguard's face, knocking him down, and grabbing an arrow from the quiver on his back, shot it into the bodyguard's chest, as to not have any more problems with him.

The other bodyguard was pulling the arrow out of his shoulder, to find the arrowhead was green, unlike the man in the red, who sported red arrows. Then, out of nowhere a green arrow came flying through the bodyguard's chest. Then an arrow went flying through the glass window of the limo, landing in the back of a seat, and Hunt looked at it, his eyes bulging out of head almost, and saw the color, green.

Without warning, Hunt was thrown out of the limo, and onto the ground. Looking up, he found one man on top of the limo, dressed in a green combat suit, wearing a green hood that concealed his face, was bent down into a firing position, with his bow and arrow pointed right at him, and to the right of Hunt, the man in the red combat suit was standing upright, with his weapon pointed at him.

"Wow-wow-wow! Look just tell me what you want," said Hunt, hands held up at the two armed men, before the man in the green jumped off the roof of the limo, and walked to Hunt, lifting him up by the shirt collar, and pressed him up against a pillar.

"You're going to transfer forty million dollars to the Starling City bank account one-one-one-four by ten P.M tomorrow night," said the man in the green, as Hunt looked like he was going to crap himself.

"Or what?" asked Hunt, trying to sound intimidating, but then suddenly, the man in the red grabbed Hunt, and pulled him off of the pillar, and pressed him against the broken glass window on the limo.

"Or we're going to take it, and you won't like how. Do you understand?" asked the man in the red, before Hunt nodded reluctantly, not wanting to be killed, before the two started walking off, and Hunt brushed himself off before yelling.

"IF I SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME, DEAD!" Then suddenly without even knowing it was coming, the man in the green turned around, and shot an arrow into the back window of the limo. Hunt looked at the hole from the arrow, and looked up, to find the two archers had suddenly disappeared. "FUCK!"

Not too shortly after, the two archers ran along the rooftops, as sirens appeared not too far from the parking lot of Hunt International, before stopping on a large clearing.

"Oliver, do you think he'll be smart enough to do what we said?" asked Harry as he took the red hood off, before Oliver took his green hood off.

"No, he's arrogant, he'll do nothing until it's too late for him, and knowing his reaction to that, he'll have as much bodyguards as possible, so we're most likely going to have to fight our way through them to get to Hunt. Harry, I'm going to get the blueprints to Hunt's office from the lair, you go ahead and get ready to go back to the Manor, as we need to prepare for our little party tomorrow night."

"Wow, party? Oliver, since when are we having a party?" asked Harry, being dumb for a second, and realized very fast... "Oh, we're using that as our alibi for when the Archers attack Adam Hunt. Smart plan."

"Actually Tommy is planning it, we're just the guest of honors, and you're right, as we will have that as our alibi."

"Great, now all we have to do is make sure we're ready for what Hunt has in store for us, like that will be able to stop us."

"Don't get cocky Harry, remember what happened last time that happened?" asked Oliver, stopping for a second, and the sentence caused Harry to freeze at it.

"Yao Fei... I should have made sure I wasn't captured Ollie, it's my fault he's dead, it's because of him I'm alive..."

"Just don't get cocky... I'm not trying to have another innocent person's blood on our hands." Harry nodded lightly, not saying anything. "It's not your fault, you wouldn't have went out of the cave had it not been for me..."

"Oliver, let's just get out of here, don't need choppers coming at us, now do we?"

* * *

**Like I said, I am going to take a while, and it's better if I give you some, instead of just leaving you guys hanging for so long. I will try to update soon, and the Island years book will be up soon, so keep an eye out, and for those wondering, with the Queen's Gambit chapter in this book, it will stay, but the prequel will be different, as it shows before the beginning of this book, and splits scenes between Oliver and Harry. But anyhow, please review and thanks, and I will utterly try as hard as I can to get this chapter done, but I am currently preoccupied, so, until next time guys.  
**


End file.
